


Surrender

by Icemermaid



Series: Part 1 of Alone Trilogy [2]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-16 11:12:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 33,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5826328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icemermaid/pseuds/Icemermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Alone. She thought that leaving her home would finally set her free. She believed that she would finally have a brand new start. But she would never realize that he would never let her escape him. Set six years after Alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here we have part 2 of the Alone Trilogy. This time we switching over to Mabel and how she has been coping. Plus we will start to see what Bill has in store for her as well.  
> I own nothing.

Prologue

6 years later

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN...! ARE GRADUATING CLASS!"

All of the students in the auditorium threw their hats in the air as the graduation ceremony had officially finished.

The kids exited the auditorium to greet their family and friends to celebrate their milestone of graduating high school and going on to make something of themselves as they would now brace themselves for college.

The atmosphere was one of joy and accomplishment; with every student feeling: I did it; and now I'm going to out in the world with a new knowledge of the world.

But there was one student who couldn't seem to get into enjoyment of this celebration.

In the corner of the school, Mabel Pines leaned against the wall as she held her diploma in her hands. The only satisfaction the young woman had gotten out of this was fact that she was finally free. She could finally escape the broken place she called home.

The last six years had been very hard for her. After the incident at the dance, Mabel had lost her twin and best friend, Dipper, when he was taken away to a mental hospital to be treated for suppose mental insanity; but the girl knew he wasn't crazy. She knew that it was all a twisted game that he was forced to play. A game she failed to notice until the damage was done.

After Dipper was taken away, her relationship with her parents had completely fallen apart. Her father who couldn't critique her brother anymore, decided that Mabel could fill the void that her brother left. He criticized her for ever little thing that she did; from the boys she would date to her average grades. Her father even made fun of her sweaters that once seemed to be charming to him at some point, but now he saw her as lost cause in his world of perfection.

Her mother acted like nothing had changed at all; and had managed to keep up appearance for all this time. In her world, it seemed that everything was what it should be. Mabel had cried and screamed at her that things had changed, and criticized her for showing little concern about what her oblivious attitude was doing to the poor girl. But sadly, her mother would send the girl on one of her infamous guilt trips, and scold the girl for being selfish and uncaring to her mother's feelings. Leaving Mabel to feel like crap and apologize to the woman that seemed so clueless to her suffering.

Stan had faded from her life when her mother was granted the protective order against the old man. The same man who would do anything for Dipper and her, the only one in their family that ever cared. She even lost contact with Soos and Wendy somewhere down the road with the last of her hearing that Soos and Melody had gotten married and Wendy dropping out of high school to pursue an acting career in LA.

Which Mabel very lonely during her junior high and school years.

The good news however was that Mabel was moving to Boston for college. A long distant friend she had made in high school was going to the same college that she was and had even made arrangements for here to stay with her family during the breaks; so Mabel wouldn't have to come home to her unfeeling parents.

She felt small but sad smile tug on her face. Soon she would be free.

"Mabel...?" She heard her mother's voice echoing into her mind.

Mabel turned to see her parents standing there with some flowers in their hands.

"Are you ready to go, Mabel?" Her mother asked.

She only nodded.

Once they were home, Mabel was back in her room packing up all her things for her cross country move. The thought of freedom from her prison was only thing that was getting her by these days; and soon the day would be upon her.

She was interrupted when she heard a knock on the door.

She turned her head to see her mother standing in the doorway.

"How's the packing going?"

"Fine..." She responded, quietly.

Mary walked into her room before sitting on the bed.

"You don't have to do this, you know... You know that you can always stay here and go to college."

Mabel glared at her mother. Her mother had been doing this for the past six months; trying to guilt her into staying in Piedmont. Her mother and father still wanted to control her as much as they still could.

But Mabel would not be controlled, not anymore.

"Mother... I'm going to the east coast... And that's that! I'm done with this place! I'm done with this place that I've called home!"

Her mother glared at her.

"You're still very young; and you're still bound to make foolish mistakes! Mistakes that I won't be able to protect you from if I'm not there!"

Her mother sighed deeply before she continued.

"Look sweetie... I'm... I'm sorry for the way things turned out, I really am... I know I've been avoiding the obvious for so long, and I know it's been hurting you; but that doesn't change the fact that I still love you more than anything."

Mabel looked at her with glassy eyes.

"Mama... Can't you just set me free?"

Her mother hugged her tightly.

"Yes baby... I'll set you free... But are you sure you're ready to be set free?"

"Yes Mama... I'm ready..."

Her mother gently kissed her forehead before she started to exit the room.

"Oh... I should've told you this a while ago but... Stan's dead." Her mother sighed.

Mabel's eyes widened.

"Grunkle Stan... No... When..."

"Sigh... About six months ago..." Her mother sighed. "I didn't want to tell you at the time, but now I know you deserve to know what happened."

Mabel felt tears pour down her cheeks.

"How...? How...?" She sobbed.

Mary looked guilty as she breathed deeply.

"He drove his car off a cliff. They found a note saying that he was sorry for everything that happened and hoped that you and Dipper would be able to make amends with him someday."

Mabel sat herself down the bed.

"Mabel I'm..."

"Please leave..." She whimpered, quietly.

"Honey..."

"I HATE YOU! I NEVER EVEN GOT TO SAY GOODBYE TO HIM!" She screamed.

Her mother only stared in shock at her outburst before she simply closed the door, not saying another word.

Mabel reached under her bed to retrieve Dipper's white and blue hat. She clutched it tightly as she curled herself back on her bed.

First Dipper was gone, now Stan was dead. Her family had been completely broken and she no longer had any chance of fixing what was left of it.

"Soon Mabel... Soon we'll be gone and never look back..." She tried to soothe herself as lay on her bed in despair.

Unknown to her however, a figure was watching her deep within the shadows. Waiting for the opportunity to make his move.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

3 months later

Mabel sighed to herself as felt herself turning towards the exit of the highway.

She had spent the last several days driving across the country towards her new home in Boston.

She remembered when the day finally came for her to finally leave Piedmont. She had loaded all of the things into the car that she bought for herself. She breathed deeply as she remembered how her parents had only stared deeply into her eyes as she loaded up her things. Never again she would ever call that place home.

She knew that they were hoping that she would change her mind at the last moment; they wanted her to stay so they could continue to control her for a little while longer.

But Mabel had refused to cave in as she had finished packing her car. She had stared at her parents one last time. They were not happy to see her set out on her own nor were the sad to see her leave. That had this cold look in their eyes. Almost like they didn't know what to think of her leaving; they didn't know if they should be happy or sad.

"Mom... Dad... I'll be fine... I promise..." She had said, trying to smile.

Her parents remained quiet.

She ran to them and hugged them both tight.

"I promise to call as soon as I get there." She said in her cheerful voice.

"Go ahead and go..." Her father said, his voice both cold and sad. "I hope you find what you're looking for."

He kissed her forehead before walking back into the house.

"Promise that you'll at least visit often?" Her mother begged softly.

Mabel shook her head sadly.

"Mabel... I'm sorry... I'm sorry about Dipper... I'm sorry about Stan... I'm sorry for everything..." The woman said holding back sobs.

Mabel smiled sadly.

"I know..."

"Just know that you can come home if you decide to."

"Mom! I'll be fine!" Mabel demanded trying to keep her cool.

"Will you be?! I'm just worried about you! I already lost your brother! I don't want to lose you too!" Her mother cried.

Mabel smiled sadly with tears in her eyes.

"I know... But I promise if I'm in trouble that I'll come home."

The two hugged one more time before Mabel got into her car and pulled away.

The Pine girl sighed in relief as she felt the city buildings tower over her. She had finally reached the end of her trip to Boston and was now very close to the campus.

"Ah... A new town and new life!" She smiled in her unique bubbly way. She gently brushed the wrinkles out her baby blue sweater with a little sailboat on it.

"Maybe I'll find my future husband out here!" She giggled to herself feeling like her old for the first time in so long.

She saw herself pulling into the college parking lot and parking her car into the parking space.

She turned the car off and got out of the car with a first set of boxes to take to her room.

"MABEL!" Came a cheerful voice from behind.

Mabel turned around to see a girl with a blonde pixie and a boy with black hair run towards her happily.

The girl screamed in happiness at the two before she embraced them.

"Chrissy! David! When did you guys get here!" Mabel asked, excited.

"We just finished unpacking my things a little under an hour ago. We've been waiting for you to arrive." Chrissy beamed.

"I'm just so glad all that driving is done. Do you know how many times I had to stop for gas?" The girl sighed.

Well let's get your stuff and help you get situated in your new room." David said as he and Chrissy helped Mabel grab the rest of her boxes.

The three walked inside the one dormitory building and took the elevator up to the third floor.

The got off and walked down several halls before they found Mabel's room.

They opened the door to see the room. It was simple with only a bed and a large desk placed above a window.

Mabel would have the ability to decorate as she saw fit.

She saw a door connect to a small space with some chairs and a small futon and a little tv. Along with another door leading to Chrissy's room.

"I already set up the furniture, so all you have to do is get your room situated." The blonde girl explained.

Mabel sighed in content as she started to open up some of the boxes and began pulling out her numerous sweaters and placing them all in her the closet that she was given. She then placed the rest of her clothes in the drawer that was connected to her bed. She placed her toiletries inside the numerous tubs that she bought for herself. While Chrissy placed her coffee maker and the numerous snacks she brought with her on one part of her desk. While David placed her computer on the other side of the desk. Until finally all was left was for Mabel to place her sheets and comforter on the bed. She was now all set.

"Did you talk to the manager yet?" Chrissy asked.

Mabel nodded.

"I spoke to her a few days before I left Piedmont. I start the job tomorrow."

"YAY! I'm so glad we get to work together!" Chrissy cried happily.

"I was surprised that I was able to transfer from the Piedmont store to the Boston one; but since I was a good worker, it all worked out." Mabel grinned, slyly.

"Now that you've gotten situated, I say we go out and grab some burgers. I'm starved." David offered.

Mabel heard her stomach growling.

"After eating rest stop for the last several days... I say some burgers sound great right about now." She smiled, sheepishly.

A little later, trio were sitting inside the restaurant and we're waiting for their waiter to bring them their food.

"So how was the cross country trip?" Chrissy asked, taking a sip from her soda.

Mabel groaned.

"I don't know why people like to take cross country trips. The trip was so long and boring. I really wanted to fly out here; but since I need a car, I was at a disadvantage and needed to drive."

"Well at least you here now..." Chrissy smiled.

Mabel sighed contently.

"I finally can have a fresh..." Mabel felt her body go cold when she thought she felt someone's eyes on her.

She quickly turned around to find nobody looking at her.

She breathed deeply to calm down.

"Mabel are you okay?" David asked.

Mabel laughed nervously.

"Heh... heh... Yeah I'm fine... I just thought that someone was watching me."

Chrissy and David looked around for a few seconds.

"Mabel I don't see anyone looking at us. Are you okay?" Chrissy asked, concerned.

The girl continued to laugh as her breathing became more and more heavy.

"Mabel... Are you sure you're all right?! You're chest is heaving!" David demanded.

"I've got to go to the bathroom! Be right back!" She ran to back before walking into the bathroom and locking the door.

She walked to the sink started to splash some cold water on her face.

"Get ahold of yourself, Mabel. You're letting your mind get the better of you. Everything's fine... You're just being..."

"It's been so long... My beautiful Shooting Star..." A familiar voice seemed to purr.

Mabel screamed as she turned around. Only no one was there.

"I'm just hearing things... No one's there... It's all in your head..."

The poor girl violently jumped when she felt the lights in the bathroom go dark.

"OH MY...! Stay calm... Stay calm... It's all in your imagination... This isn't real..."

"I've missed you so much, Shooting Star... You certainly have blossomed." The voice giggled.

"This isn't real... THIS ISN'T REAL!" She screamed, covering her ears to block out the voice.

"But it is real, Shooting Star... It's far more real than you want to believe." The voice laughed.

"Please leave me alone!" She begged, trying not to cry.

She jumped in horror when she could see the glowing yellow eye in pitch darkness.

"You can never escape me... If you run... I will only follow you..." He laughed. "Did you really think that running from home would be enough?!"

"I..." The girl whimpered as she felt the man's strong arms wrap around her petite waist, pulling her in closer.

"Now that Claw is dead and Pine Tree is a docile little doll... You and I can be together..."

Mabel chocked back a sob.

"You can never have me, Bill! I WILL NEVER BE YOURS!"

Bill only chuckled at this. Mabel cringed as she could the faint outlines of his handsome face in the shadows. Making the psychotic smile he was wearing even more frightening.

"Who said I was asking for your permission? You WILL be mine!"

"Dipper will..."

"Pine Tree won't come... He's too far gone now... The only thing the poor thing looks forward to are the days I come to talk to him. He's been so well behaved! Especially since I know he's terrified that I will leave him! His punishment has made him learn!"

"Bro bro..." She thought to herself. "How could you let him do this to you?"

The poor girl broke down into tears. She would have collapsed to the floor had she not been the demon's arms. He held her close to his chest.

"Hush my Shooting Star... You will soon see that this is all for the best..." He said in a soft gentle voice.

"I will never belong to you!" Mabel snarled, defiantly.

Bill gently parted from her as he began to fade away.

"Oh you will, Shooting Star... You will!" 

His laugh echoed around her one last time before he completely vanished and lights came back on.

Mabel looked at herself in the mirror to see that her eyes didn't look bloodshot. It looked like she hadn't been crying at all.

She sighed.

"It must have been a dream... It had to have been... Bill was never here..."

She laughed.

"I'm really losing it! Bill probably doesn't even know where I went! For all I know he probably lost interest in me a long time ago. That dream was just trying to scare me!"

She continued laughing as she walked back to the table to see the food was on the table.

"You better now?" Chrissy asked.

"Yeah... I just was a little paranoid is all... Sorry about that!" She chuckled.

The trio finished their meal before they walked back to the dorm. Never realizing that the dream demon was silently watching the entire time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it looks like Bill is already up to something. I wonder what he has planned?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

It had been about a week and a half since Mabel had started her first semester at the college.

While she was taking some interesting and meeting some great new friends, her mind seemed completely occupied by Bill.

The dream demon had appeared to her in what appeared to be a dream, telling her that he was coming for her and there wasn't a thing she could do to escape him. Not when with her brother locked away to suffer in his own insanity.

The demon had not appeared since then, and there was no sign that he was around; but she couldn't help but feel that he was watching her everywhere she went.

She tried to tell herself that it was all in her head and that everything was fine; but how could things be fine? The last time she had seen the demon, he had flat out told her that her retribution would be upon her as well. But what could that be? Did he want to drive her insane like her brother? Did he want to kill her? If it wasn't any of things, then what did he want from her; and why after all this time.

Mabel organized some of the clothes on the rack located at the front of the store as she thought about her current situation. A part of her was hoping that working and her classes would distract from all of the problems that she had to deal; but the problem was however, it seemed burn more and more into her mind every time she tried to distract herself with something else.

She barely slept or ate; and she knew her body was going to feel the affects soon if something didn't change in her mind.

Although a part of her was hoping that she had gone crazy instead of Bill really coming back to do whatever he was supposedly planning.

Chrissy walked down some stairs with some folded clothes when she noticed Mabel's distant look.

"Mabel... Are you okay...?" Chrissy asked, worried.

Mabel turned her head towards the blonde.

"Oh... I... Uh... Yeah... I'm fine." She said in a rather quiet voice.

"You haven't been saying much the last few days. Is anything bothering you?" Chrissy asked her friend.

Mabel wanted to vent about what had happened that day at the restaurant. She wanted to tell her about Bill and that she was scared he was coming back into her life to finish his what he started with her brother; but she couldn't say a word. There was no way Mabel could tell her friend about a triangle demon in the form of a handsome man wanting revenge without looking mentally insane. If anything it would probably force to see a campus advisor who would then probably call her parents; which would lead down the same derailing path as Dipper. She couldn't let that happen; she had to keep living her life, for Dipper and herself.

"No... I've just been really tired is all. I'm not used to all these classes and all that homework. I just need to get used to the routine. Sorry if I'm worrying you." Mabel said, smiling.

"No... No... I was just curious is all..." The blonde smiled back. "Come on. Let's finish setting out these clothes before the store gets busy."

The day was nothing but constant running around as the store employees did there best to take care of all the customer's shopping in the store all while restocking clothes when they were starting to run low.

Mabel liked when the store got busy as it allowed her to forget all about her problems for a while and aloud her mind to be clear and relaxed; a luxury she really didn't have anymore.

She finished ringing up a customer when she noticed it was late afternoon and the store was beginning to slow down before the evening rush would hit.

She began to restock some items when she heard a familiar voice call her name.

"Mabel...?" It asked.

Mabel turned around to see a teenage boy standing near the entrance door.

He had to have been no older than sixteen or seventeen. He was a little taller than her and was quite slim with slight hints of baby fat still on his face; along with well kept white hair and was dressed in a pair nice grey skinny pants with black dress shirt and a grey blazer to match.

Mabel glared as she recognized him.

"Gideon...!" She growled.

She turned to walk away when the younger boy grabbed her hand.

"I know you're not that thrilled to see me, but when I heard you moved here... I wanted to come to see you." He said, his voice rather quiet.

Mabel tried to keep her composure.

"Well you saw me; so unless you're going to buy something, you can get the hell out of here!" She snarled.

"Sigh... I guess I deserve that... I guess I deserve a lot of things... But... I wanted to ask... Will you have some coffee with me? I really need to talk to you."

Mabel was about to protest when Gideon spoke again.

"Please...? I really want to say a few things. I swear I'll never speak to you again if you don't want me to." He begged.

The girl stared at him tempted to tell him to piss off; but she figured if she kept avoiding him, he would only continue to pester her.

"Fine... Let me get my stuff..."

About two hours past when Mabel and Gideon were sitting inside the empty coffee shop talking. It turned out after Mabel and Dipper left Gravity Falls, Gideon's parents shipped off to a boarding school in the city. There the boy had weekly sessions with a therapists to talk out his aggressive tendencies and how he could channel them in a positive way. While Gideon was still ambitious and arrogant as he always had been, like the twins he was never really the same either.

Gideon had received a letter from his father that told him about what had happened to Dipper. While Gideon should have been thrilled at the thought of Dipper going insane, he didn't. He surprisingly felt bad. He had despised Dipper for believing he came between him and Mabel, but he didn't want it to end that way; but a part of him knew that he was more saddened about how this all affected Mabel more. He may have been obsessed with her, but he really did care about her; and the fact of her losing her other half made him feel partially to blame.

Gideon rarely went home during the breaks at his school. Gravity Falls had been tainted for him, plus he knew things would never be mended with his parents even if he tried.

"So you've been living here since your parents sent you to boarding school?" Mabel asked, rather shocked.

Gideon looked out the window.

"Yeah... I can't blame them though... Not after the things I did..."

"How did your dad find out about Dipper?"

"More than likely Stan told him. I know my dad wrote the letter thinking that I would be thrilled that Dipper had been committed, but I couldn't feel satisfied at all, as much as I despised your brother."

Mabel glared.

"I'm finding that hard to believe." She growled.

Gideon looked at her with a depressed look in his eye.

"You want to know the one thing that got through these past six years, Mabel... It was you! The one thing I wanted more than anything was to see you again! I wanted to see you and tell you that I was sorry! And I'm doing that right now! I'm sorry Mabel! I'm sorry for everything... I let my jealously ruin what could have been a great friendship! My ambition and greed did all this! I released that demon! I let him do this do this to you! I let him ruin you; and I couldn't do a thing to stop it!" The boy had tears start to fall from his face.

Mabel felt tears fall from her own eyes.

"Gideon... It wasn't your fault..." She said, quietly.

Gideon stared at her surprised.

"Of course it's my fault. If I hadn't summoned that demon, none of this would have happened.

"No... It would've happened regardless... We were just puppets and he pulled the strings."

Mabel looked at her cup of cold coffee.

"Gideon?'

"Yeah?"

"I forgive you..."

"What...?!" He asked, shocked.

"I forgive you... That's what all I wanted from you... I just wanted you to admit you were wrong."

"I'm really sorry Mabel... I never meant to hurt you. Telling you this was the only thing that got me by all these years."

Mabel held his hand.

"Freedom was the only thing that got me by... Freedom from my home... Freedom from everything..."

"Neither have of us have anybody..." Gideon sighed. "But I should expect that... I left my mother a wreak and the only reason my father catered to my horrible ways was because of all that money I made him from my psychic shows. I guess I didn't realize all that until it was too late."

The two sat in silence for a while longer before Gideon stood up.

"I have to get back to the dorm... It's almost curfew." He was about to leave when he pulled an envelope out his jacket.

"Oh... This is for you..." He handed it to her before he walked out of the shop without another word.

Mabel looked at the envelope to see her name written on it. She quickly headed back to her dorm.

She looked around to see if Chrissy had come back yet. When she saw that her roommate had not returned yet. She closed all the doors locking her room so she could be completely alone.

She sat in a corner on the floor, looking at the envelope.

A very large part of her was tempted to throw it away, thinking Gideon was tricking her into reading a creepy love letter that would resume his stalking, but she figured if she didn't read it, it would drive her crazy with curiosity.

Breathing deeply she opened the envelope to see a crinkled letter.

She smoothed it out as she started to read it.

"Mabel,

By the time you are reading this letter, whenever you get this letter, I'll be gone.

I've tried living my life the way I have always have been, but after what happened with Dipper, things have never truly been the same.

Ever time I close my eyes, I keep seeing your brother covered in all that blood; and the look on his face. The fact that I let that demon control and manipulate him, the fact that I couldn't protect him, haunts me no matter where I turn.

I went to see your brother a few days ago; and when I saw him... Oh God... Everything that made him who he was is gone. All that is left of him was shell that's being pumped with pills he doesn't need. Those doctors, your parents, they'll never accept the truth. They refuse to believe what they can't explain; and because of that, Dipper is trapped in his eternal hell, and I can't do a thing to help him anymore.

It's all my fault, Mabel. I should have protected you and Dipper when the two of you needed me the most; and because I wasn't there, I have to live with the consequences... But I can't... Not anymore...

I don't deserve to be alive... I don't deserve to be happy... I have to end it... It's only way I can pay for my mistakes.

But before I go, I wanted to say that I'm sorry...

I'm sorry for all of the lies... I'm sorry for putting you and your brother at risk time and time... I'm sorry for what happened to Stanley... I'm sorry that things couldn't have been different between you and your father... I'm sorry about Dipper... I'm sorry for everything...

And I wanted to tell you that I love you very much... You and Dipper were the few good things that ever happened to me; and the summer that the two of you came to Gravity Falls was the happiest I had ever been; and I'll always remember that.

And promise me that you won't blame yourself for any this. You were always a good girl; and you shouldn't have to suffer for my sins.

And so this is Goodbye

I love you

Stan."

Mabel held the letter in her hands. Tears were streaming down her face as she let out sob.

She curled into ball on the floor as she hugged the note to her chest.

"Grunkle Stan..." She sobbed. "I'm sorry... I wish I could have... been there..."

She continue to lay on the floor as she cried for the one man in her family that cared about her and brother.

Meanwhile in a small at a boarding school, Gideon was lying on his bed as he stared at the ceiling.

In his hands, he held another crinkled later.

He blankly looked at the writing.

"Gideon

I no longer have any use for this journal and you can have it back.

I hope you find what you were looking for...

Stan."

The teenager continued staring at the letter. It may have close to a year now, but the news that came about Stan's death, and the journal being returned to him still haunt him.

After he had received the journal, Gideon only put the book deep within his closet. Never wanting to see it again.

The journal was his curse, the curse that haunted him everyday.

He looked toward the closet wondering why he hadn't bothered to throw it away.

But that's when he remembered.

That's what he would want him to do...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems like Gideon and Mabel have made amends; but what will come of their newfound friendship?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Mabel was sitting in her one of her evening classes as she looked ahead of the other students.

She had spent the last several days crying her eyes out, after she had received a goodbye letter from Stan that seemed to vent on about everything that happened to her and Dipper; and the fact that the old man could no longer live the shame and believed that ending his life was the only way that he could atone for his sins.

The girl hadn't spoken to Gideon after their talk at the coffee shop. Neither one really hadn't anything else to say to each other and Gideon had promised he wouldn't talk to her again if she so wished.

But with all that, Mabel was convinced that Bill was still out there. Waiting to make his move.

Mabel shook her head fiercely as she tried to focus her attention on the lecture.

The professor walked to the board before she drew a rather intricate triangle with an eye in the middle. Mabel gasped in shock.

"Now can anyone guess what this is?"

A boy raised his hand.

"The eye of province...?"

"Very good! The eye of province is also known as the ever seeing eye. It has been told that it can see everyone and everything."

"Everything...?" Mabel asked, rather frightened.

"Everything." Her professor answered.

"So who does the eye belong to?" Someone asked.

The professor laughed.

"I don't know. It could belong to anyone really. Many believe that it's the eye of God. Since according to the bible, God is all seeing and all knowing; however, some theorists and scholars believe that it can be just about anything; gods, monsters, you name it, it could be a possibility."

"Is it all real?" A girl in the back asked.

"For the most part it was told as parts of myths and theologies throughout many different cultures around the world, but now we only see it as one of our different symbols for our treasury. But still many conspiresits believe that there may be a more sinister presence to the eye."

Mabel could see the drawing on the board staring deeply into her hazel eyes. Even through that drawing, she could feel the demon's presence radiating off the board.

He was in the room. With eyes only on her form.

Unable to take anymore, Mabel let out a horrified scream as everyone stared at her.

"Mabel...?" Her professor asked, surprised by the outburst. "Are you all right?"

The brunette stared the woman, avoiding the eye as much as she could.

"I... I... I have to go!" She cried as she ran out of the room.

Mabel ran as she fast as she could through the darkened courtyard to the safety of her room. She wanted to be somewhere she believed that nobody would see her.

She ran into the building as fast as her legs could take her and hurrying up the stairs until she finally found herself unlocking her room and jumping inside before locking her door tight.

Seeing that Chrissy was working till late, the girl was alone.

Mabel threw herself on the bed as she started sobbing into her pillow.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't escape the eye that always seemed to follow her everywhere she went. Every time she saw the cursed thing, it always seemed to stare deep into her gentle eyes.

She clutched her pillow tightly, hoping that by some miracle Stan or Dipper would burst into the room and would hold her tightly and tell her everything would be okay.

But that was only just wishful thinking; now that Stan was dead and Dipper was just a shell.

Only causing the girl to cry harder, and failing to notice something begin to coil around her waist in the manner of a snake.

Mabel stopped crying for a moment when she felt weight press upon her. Her body froze in horror; and with frightened eyes, turned her head slightly to see Bill above her, holding her in his grasp.

And she was wide awake.

"Don't cry, Shooting Star... I'm here for you." He purred into her ear.

"GO AWAY!" She screamed, horrified.

"But if I leave you, then who do you have left?" He whispered playfully, using the same manipulation that had driven her brother into isolation years before.

Mabel had to wonder what must have going through Dipper's mind during that time.

Bill chuckled as he sat up on the bed.

"I've missed you so much, Shooting Star; and I know you've missed me too."

"NEVER!" She screamed, attempting the run away.

The demon grabbed the young woman's arm, forcing her to sit back down.

"Let go of me!" She sobbed, trying in vain to escape his iron grip.

"If you don't stop misbehaving, then I'll be forced to make you suffer the same fate as your brother." He said with a threatening smile.

Mabel let out a sob before she settled down on the bed.

"What could you possibly want from me?!" She demanded. "What more do you want."

Bill smiled before he rested a gloved hand on her tear stained face.

"I want you..." He whispered.

Mabel jerked back in horror.

"ME?!" She cried, incredulous.

"Yes... You don't know how long I've waited..."

Mabel cringed at the thought.

The demon crawled toward her while she tried in vain to push him away. He laughed at her feeble attempt as he trailed his bony fingers along her hair.

"Relax..." He purred. "I'm not going to have my way with you..."

Mabel, still not convinced, pushed her arms against his chest to push him back; but he only responded by grabbing her hands, getting them lost in his gloved ones.

"Still as fierce as ever. Something I've always liked about you." The demon laughed.

Mabel glared through tear stained eyes.

"Why are you doing this?!" She demanded.

Bill smirked as he pulled her into his arms.

"Because this is your retribution, Shooting Star. You must become my mate to atone for your crimes."

Mabel jerked in horror.

"I refuse!" She cried.

"Who said I was giving you a choice. You belong to me."

"I won't comply!" She responded.

"Then I have no choice but to have you sit side by side with your brother with nothing left of either you but empty shells." He laughed, his eye glowing in the dark.

Mabel shook at the thought of being contained in a straight jacket as she slowly delved into isolation and madness. She couldn't go there, she couldn't suffer the same fate as Dipper; and from the tone of Bill's voice, that was a threat.

"Please don't do that! Please don't force me into a mental hospital! I won't survive!" The poor girl cried into the demon's chest.

Bill laughed at her vulnerability as he cuddled her in his arms.

"Hush, my pet. As long as you obey me, everything will be fine."

"Only if you promise to free Dipper." She whispered. "Cure him and I'll do whatever you want."

Bill frowned.

"Why would I cure him?" He asked.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE RESPONSIBLE FOR WHAT HAPPENED TO HIM!" Mabel screamed.

"But you and your parents helped speed the process along much faster than I had anticipated. Your responsible for what happened to him Shooting Star; and there isn't anything you can do to save him." He cruelly pointed out.

"But... but..." She tried to protest.

"You can't save him, Shooting Star... Pine Tree is gone..."

Mabel pulled away as she buried her face back into her pillow as she let out heart wrenching sobs as she realized that the demon was right. All she had done was stand on the sidelines silently as Dipper became more and vulnerable to the dream demon. Not once had she done anything to help her distressed brother when the signs were all there; letting it get to a point where Dipper couldn't even escape him. She refused to see the signs until it was far too late.

"I could have saved him... I'm so sorry bro bro... I let this happen to you..." She sobbed silently.

She didn't even flinch when she felt Bill lie down next to her; even allowing him to pull her into his arms. He shivered with delight when he could feel the young woman's heart beat against his chest.

Mabel breathed deeply; figuring she would go along with the demon's twisted game. How long could it go on? She would eventually start aging; and he wouldn't want her once her looks started to fade. Beauty was only skin deep after all. Right...?

Or she could simply try to find someone else that could possibly drive the demon away. I mean if she gave her love to someone else, that love would protect her wouldn't it?

She also seemed to forget the Bill could read her mind.

"You're not planning on finding someone else, are you?" He asked, in frighteningly sweet voice.

Mabel gasped; he knew what she was thinking.

"Of course not..." She lied. "But there is that possibility that other suitors could come and sweep me off my feet."

Bill chuckled at her poor lying.

"You don't need to worry about that, my pet." He said, playing along with her. "I have a way to make sure nobody will steal you away from me."

"What do you..."

Before Mabel could finish her sentence, Bill grabbed her neck before biting down her soft flesh.

The poor girl tried to cry out for help, but the demon gently cupped his hand against her mouth to silence her cries.

After a few minutes the demon rose his head up as he hungrily licked the girl's blood from his sharp teeth; and within an instant he could see an eye engraved on her neck.

Mabel cried from the pain and blood loss.

"What did you do to me?" She demanded, rubbing her sore neck.

Bill nuzzled her forehead.

"I marked you as my territory... No man can touch you without feeling excuritiating pain. Now neither of us have to worry about anyone stealing you away.

"I told you Bill, I've never be yours!" She growled.

Bill laughed sinisterly as stood up.

"But I'm the only one that can hold you. No man can hold you now without feeling agonizing pain. It would only be a matter of time before you're running into my arms begging me to save you... If you don't lose your mind... And if that doesn't work then..."

"Then what?!" The brunette demanded, frightened.

"Then I'll just have to kill you..." He laughed, dementedly.

The young woman stared at him in horror.

The demon pulled his watch out of his coat pocket.

"Well I think I'll go see how Pine Tree is doing." He began to fade away.

"Until we meet again, my pet..." He was gone.

Mabel sat on the edge of the bed as she rubbed her sore neck.

The demon had claimed her and now no man could touch her. She couldn't be the demon's; he ruined her life, after all. But if she didn't obey he would either drive her insane, or he would kill her.

She buried her face in her hands.

What was she going to do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it looks like things are starting to get darker. How will Mabel overcome this?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

Mabel was busy stacking some clothes on the display table when Chrissy and David walked up to her with what looked like another man that the girl hadn't met before.

"Mabel...?" Chrissy asked.

The Pine girl snapped out of her stupor to turn towards her friends.

"Mabel this is Tom... Remember I was telling you about him?" The blonde asked.

The young woman stared at the boy.

He looked to be about her age, maybe a year older. He had reddish blonde with a spiky flare with slights hints of facial hair on his face. While he wore a grey t shirt and some grey skinny jeans to match.

"Oh yeah... My friends told you about me."

"Yeah... Well we told him about you and we thought maybe since your shift is about to end the maybe the two would like to go on a date" David explained.

Mabel indeed found Tom to be very cute, but what good would come of it? He couldn't touch her; if he didn't want to feel brutal pain, that was.

"So Mabel..." The young man asked, shyly. "You wanna grab a bite to eat with me?"

She thought for a long time. She really liked this guy already, but she was off limits. But then again maybe not.. Maybe Bill was just trying to scare her into keeping away from other men. Sides, he didn't own her; she see could whomever she wanted.

"I'd love to!" She smiled.

"Great then it's a date then." Tom smiled.

Mabel ran to the back to grab her stuff.

She quickly looked into the mirror to check to see if she looked cute enough when she noticed the eye upon her neck.

She frowned at it. The mark meant nothing, it was all just a game she was being forced to play.

"I'm not yours... and I never will be!" She angrily growled to herself."

Hiding the mark with her hair she walked back out before she and her date exited the store.

The walk through the city was pretty uneventful.

Neither Mabel nor her date said much as they quickly walked to wherever the destination was.

"So what do you feel like eating?" Tom asked.

"I... uh... what do you want?" Mabel asked, nervously.

"It's up to you..." He smiled. "I'm up to anything."

Mabel looked around the numerous restaurants; trying to find which one she wanted to go to, but she felt a tension in her neck as she walked. She tried to tell herself it was anxiety and it was fine, but a part of her had to wonder if Bill really had marked her as his own.

Or the fact he may not be liking the fact that she going on a date with another man.

She snarled angrily as she roughly rubbed her sore neck, gaining Tom's attention.

"You okay, Mabel?" He asked.

Mabel tried to cover it up by laughing in a rather nerve wrecked manner.

"Oh don't worry about me..." She squeaked. "I'm fine, why don't we go to that place over there!" She said pointing to what looked like a sushi restaurant.

"Are you sure you like raw fish? Because if you don't want it, I know this great pizza joint towards the docks."

"No... no... I wanna go to the sushi place." Mabel said, trying to smile normally.

"Well you want to go there... Sushi it is..."

A few minutes later, Mabel and Tom were sitting at table as their waiter had brought them their drinks.

The Pine girl grinned with delight as she sipped on her caffeinated soda. Soda always made her feel better; no matter how much it was going to rot her teeth.

"So why don't you tell me about yourself..." Tom asked. "Chrissy and David said you're from California."

"Yeah I am." Mabel said, feeling her body start to calm down.

"What made you decide to calm all the way to the east coast?" He asked.

Mabel felt her eyes widened. What could she tell him? She couldn't tell him that she wanted to escape her home and her life. He would think she had issues; but then she knew she was also a poor liar. Maybe she could just tell him the bare minimum.

"Well I..." She started. "I wanted to start over..."

"Start over from what?" He asked.

"Well you see... I..." She went quiet.

"Hey... I'm sorry... You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." The red head said.

"I'm sorry... I really didn't have many people to talk to the past couple years; and I'm having a hard time opening up. Nobody knew me better than my brother Dipper."

"Does Dipper go to the same school as we do?" Tom asked.

"No..." Mabel said, trying to keep a straight face. "He doesn't. You could say that we went our separate ways."

Their waitress came up to them.

"Are you guys ready to order?" She asked.

The two ordered different types of sushi to share before the waitress left.

Mabel sat in silence before she perked herself up with on of her cheerful smiles.

"But enough about me... What about you?" She asked, trying to lighten the mood.

About two hours passed as Mabel and her date ate their dinner. Both of them tried to seem like they were enjoying it, but neither of them could get into the raw fish thing. (Author's note. Ironically I love sushi! :P)

"Mabel..." Tom said, trying not to laugh or gag.

"Yeah...?" She asked, hiding a giggle.

"This stuff is really terrible..." He laughed.

"It really is..." She giggled in her unique way.

Her date with Tom had turned out to be quite a fun time. During their date she discovered that he had been friends with Chrissy and David since high school and he's was hoping to start his own t-shirt making business.

"I love that you want to make t-shirts..." She blushed. "I make my own sweaters; and I'm hoping that I can be a clothing designer someday."

"I really like you a lot, Mabel." The boy said. "And I had a really fun time with you..."

"I had fun with you, too..." Mabel smiled, feeling much like her old self.

"And if you want, maybe we can go out again sometime."

"I would love to!" The girl grinned.

The two laughed before Tom decided that he wanted to hold her hand.

Mabel blushed at his movement, but what happened next would feel like slow motion.

The very instant Tom touched her hand, a brutal and agonizing pain shot through his arm before trailing up to his chest and every other corner of his body.

The pain was like if he was suffering from both being brutally beaten and a fatal heart attack all at once.

Tom let out an agonizing scream as the pain continued to increase and increase with each second that he held her hand.

Mabel stared with pure horror as she watched this all unfold before her. Not knowing what she could do to help him.

Finally Tom collapsed to the floor, letting go of her hand, all while crying in agony in the ground.

Everyone that was present crowded around to see what had happened.

The waitress ran up to them.

"Is everything all..." She went to touch Mabel's shoulder when the same pain coursed through her body as well. Sending her to fall to the ground too.

Mabel looked at the two on the ground when the horrifying truth set in her mind.

Nobody could touch her.

She got out of her seat looking down at them.

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, trying to keep her composure. "Let me help you guys!"

She went to try and help them before the waitress screamed.

"YOU STAY THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!"

"But it was an accident..." She tried to protest.

"I DON'T CARE! WHATEVER HAPPENED I DON'T WANT TO EXPERIENCE AGAIN!"

The manager came running.

"What's going on here?" He asked.

"This guy just collapsed and then the waitress touched the girl's shoulder and then she just collapsed." A patron explained.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen!" Mabel breathed.

The manager sighed.

"I know this all had to have been an accident and unintentional, but I think it would be best if you leave now. They need to calm down and they might relax quicker if you left. I'm very sorry ma'am." The man said, apologetically.

Mabel only nodded before she ran as fast as she could back to her dorm.

Rushing to her room, she ripped off all her clothes before placing her bathrobe on and grabbed her towel and soap before running as fast as she could to the bathroom.

Going inside she ran inside one of the shower stalls and turned the water on as hot as it could be.

She walked inside before she immediately began scrubbing her neck as much as possible. Hoping that she could scrub away the mark on her neck. Hoping that she could free herself from the demon's control.

After about a good ten minutes, Mabel brought a mirror to her neck to see if she had any luck.

Only she could see the mark as clear as day on her neck as she looked.

"I got to wash if off..." She cried. "I'VE GOT TO WASH IT OFF!"

She kept scrubbing the area. Making her strength harsher with every movement. She just wanted the cursed mark to wash away.

But no matter how long or how hard she scrubbed, the mark would not even fade. All it did was leave the skin red and raw.

Sobbing, Mabel finally gave up and shut the water off as she dried herself off with the towel and wrapped herself back in the bathrobe before she walked back to her room.

Tears poured down her cheeks as she dressed herself in a oversized sweatshirt and leggings.

She tried in vain to calm herself down, but the thought that nobody could even tap her shoulder, just made her cry harder.

Soon nobody would want to even come near her; and the last thing she wanted was to be completely alone.

Caving to her knees, heart wrenching sobs escaped her throat as the thought of that perfect date she had, had completely gone up in smoke.

And while she was preoccupied with her despair, she wouldn't realize she wasn't alone until a pair of arms slithered around her.

Mabel let out a scream at this wondering who had gotten into her room; but who else could it have been? He was the only one that could touch her.

She tried in vain to escape the demon's grip, but he only laughed at her struggle, until he gently pinched her pressure point. Causing the poor girl to go limp in his arms.

Mabel's sobs regressed to soft whimpers as the tears continued to stream down her face.

Bill looked down at her.

"I warned you, my pet. I warned you that this would happened if anyone touched you." He whispered into her ear.

"You said no man could touch me! You didn't say nobody could!" She cried.

The demon let a cruel laugh escape him.

"You're right... I should have been more honest, but I didn't lie to you either, Shooting Star."

Mabel wished she could escape to sweater town liked she used to, but even she did, Dipper wouldn't be there to take back out again. She would still be alone with her thoughts; and even those weren't safe anymore.

Bill rested one of his gloved hands on her tear stained face.

"Why are you still resisting me?" He asked, giving her his frightening Cheshire smile. "You know what I'll do to you if you continue to defy me."

Mabel was tempted to try and run away, but she knew that demon was to strong; and even she did manage to run away, he would only hunt for her.

And that laugh that escaped his throat gave her more indication that he knew exactly what she was thinking.

Completely defeated, Mabel went limp in Bill's arms as she rested her head on his chest.

The demon pulled her in closer, gently kissing her forehead and gripped her doll like hands within his bony ones.

"Don't worry, my pet. Soon you'll see that this is all for your own good." He purred.

Mabel only let out a quiet sob.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter is a little disturbing.

Chapter 5

When Mabel was little, she always liked to play a game with herself whenever she felt hurt or lonely.

Whenever she decided to play, she would think about all the things in her life that she had and why they made her happy. Every time she did this, the bad things that had happened would slowly fade away with each happy thing she thought until nothing was left but a big happy smile on her face.

Her little game never seemed to fail her. Something negative affected her, play the game, and everything was okay.

So why couldn't she play her fun little game anymore?

Mabel thought about this as she lay on her bed in the darkness.

Every since Dipper was taken away, the game would become harder and harder to play with each passing day.

She would think of one happy thought, but then would become overwhelmed by so many unhappy things that would only cause the happy thought to fade from her mind; until she could find a new a happy thought, or she just threw in the towel and accepted things as they were.

She was trying to play the game for old time sake. She was trying to find happy thoughts that could possibly remedy her situation; but no matter how many thoughts she had piled into her mind, not a single happy thought could do anything to make her feel better.

Mabel was now untouchable... Literally nobody could touch the poor girl without feeling an overwhelming pain that was on par to being beaten severally and suffering a massive hurt attack.

No one could kiss or hug her; hell no one could even touch her on the shoulder without feeling the unbearable pain. Leaving the girl lonely with her thoughts and her pain.

Well not exactly alone.

Mabel carefully turned to her right to see that Bill looked to have fallen asleep. Whether he was faking sleep or just got bored with Mabel lying there for the last two hours, she didn't know or care.

Mabel had finally stopped crying from the ordeals earlier that evening, but she didn't not feel better at all.

Her nice evening with a boy had been completely destroyed by the demon and his little spell he had over her; and she didn't know how to get rid of it.

Soap and hot water had served to be useless; and cutting the skin off would probably just make things worse. Although the young woman was still debating if she should humor herself.

Carefully pulling herself out of bed, Mabel walked to the bathroom to wash her face.

She turned the hot water as she looked in the mirror to see her face and eyes were all puffy from crying.

She felt horrible physically and mentally and she couldn't do a thing to help herself escape from the spiraling nightmare.

She splashed gushes of water on her face before she gently dried her face off.

She wondered as she should go back to her room and try to find some place to be by herself, even if it was only for a few minutes.

About twenty minutes later, Mabel found herself walking inside the pool deck of the rec center on the one end of the campus.

Within the darkness, she could the pool lights shining underwater giving the pool a soft glow.

She walked over to the large row of bleachers before climbing to the very top. Once settled, she laid on her back before tilting her head to look at the water.

The pale moonbeams coming from the windows gave the water a soft glow along with the pool lights. Mabel found herself smiling for just a moment when suddenly had a happy thought run through her mind.

"Moonlight along the water... Back when I snuck into the pool to be with Mermando... But then I lost him... And he married someone else..."

A fresh wave of tears began to flow from her eyes. Even some of her happiest memories had to be tainted.

She brushed them away when she noticed the diving well.

It had to have been at least twenty feet deep. A part of her wondered if she should dive down to the bottom and never swim back up again. It would be painless and she wouldn't have to suffer for very long. She would be free from her curse.

Almost in a trance, Mabel walked to the edge of the diving well; but the tears seemed to leak heavily from her eyes as she looked down at the bottom.

She had never thought about ending her life once in her life; but with curse she had to live with, and the with Dipper and Stan gone. What else did have to lose at this point?

Mabel was about to jump into the water before she suddenly caved to her knees and started sobbing.

She couldn't do it, she couldn't kill herself. She had never dreamed she would do it; so why would she attempt it now.

Mabel calmed down slightly as she rubbed her neck as it became sore again.

Besides... Bill would not allow her harm herself that easily.

She could only sit there for a few more minutes as she looked at her reflection in the deep warm water, almost convinced she could see her heart sitting at the very bottom, staring sadly up at her as if it were trying to get back to her.

Finally having enough she slowly walked back to her room.

When she opened the door she saw that Bill was still on her bed. She wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep, but it wouldn't have mattered either way. The adjacent door was shut on both sides, giving Mabel the assumption that Chrissy had come back recently and had gone to bed.

Mabel had to wonder what her roommate would be thinking about how she caused that ordeal for her friend; and that she supposedly brought back a random stranger just hours later.

Either way she was not looking forward to it.

Mabel walked back to her bed and gently lay her head down.

As soon as her head hit the pillow, she felt hers wrap around her waist.

It seemed like the demon had gotten bored again.

"Where were you?" He asked, rather softly.

"I went to wash my face." She only said.

"For almost an hour and a half?" He laughed.

Mabel turned her head away from him.

"I know exactly where you went." Bill whispered.

The poor girl cringed.

The two sat up on her bed.

"I didn't think you would even consider harming yourself, Shooting Star."

Mabel didn't even answer or try to defend herself.

Bill pulled her closer to him, holding her tightly in his arms.

"You couldn't do it, could you?" He laughed. "Just the thought frightened you and you couldn't bring yourself to go through with it."

Mabel choked back a sob as she stared into the demon's visible eye.

"I wouldn't even let that happen to you, my pet." He purred, nuzzling her forehead with his own. "I value you to much to let anything bad happen to you."

The Pine girl wasn't sure of she should feel touched or horrified by his comment.

But her gut instinct decided to go with the latter as she struck him as hard as she could across the face.

Bill laughed insanely at her sudden aggression as he grabbed her wrists and pinned her down.

"I see we're starting to become a bit bolder, aren't we?" He mused.

"I'm not a toy that you can bend and break whenever it amuses you!" Mabel snarled through tear stained eyes.

Bill looked down at the crying girl.

"I see..." He said rather coldly.

Mabel found herself smiling slightly. She had managed to turn the tables on the demon for once.

But the demon would have none it.

Without saying a word, Bill slowly removed his gloves revealing his bare hands. His finger were long and bony and his fingernails were almost like sharp claws just waiting to rip through soft flesh. Quite a contrast to the rest of his handsome human form.

Mabel felt the smile instantly drop from her face as she squirmed to escape.

The dream demon smiled in the matter almost to that of an animal as he lifted up her sweatshirt to just reveal her belly button.

"What are you...! STOP PLEASE!" She screamed, struggling in vain to pull herself up.

Bill only laughed as he traced his sharp finger nail along her navel for a few minutes as his victim cried and screamed for help.

He gently pulled her back into his arms as he ran his fingers through her dark hair and softly kissing her neck.

Mabel closed her legs tightly, not wanting the demon to have his way with her.

He continued to laugh at her frightened actions as he trailed his fingers along her shoulder blade.

"Please stop it!" She begged. "You're going to hurt me!"

The demon only responded by stabbing his index finger into her shoulder blade; and watched with sinister delight as blood began to ooze out of the wound.

Mabel let out a small sob from the pain, but Bill only dug his finger deeper into the wound as he kissed her forehead.

After a good five minutes of pain, Bill pulled his finger out of her wounded shoulder as he licked the blood off his finger.

Mabel could only look at him frightened.

She sobbed as her shoulder continued to bleed.

The demon rubbed his thumb against the wound before it completely healed, but it would do nothing to calm the crying girl.

"Why are you doing this?" She sobbed.

Bill only smiled as he rested his hand on her face.

"Because I can..." Was all he said.

"I don't have to deal with this!" Mabel snarled as she pulled from his grasp and was about to run out the door.

"Walk out that door, and I'll kill your little roommate." The demon called to her in a playful voice.

Mabel froze in her place.

"You're bluffing..." She tested.

"If you think so, go ahead to and walk out. Prove to yourself that I'm lying..." The demon taunted.

Mabel stared at the door, violently shaking.

"I'm not sure if I should just use my powers to stop her heart; or if I should just simply slit her throat... Better yet I'll possess her body and have her slit her own throat! What do you think I should do, Shooting Star?"

"Don't do anything!" She begged. "Don't kill her! Please?!"

Bill smiled wickedly at her.

"You promise to behave?" He purred.

Mabel swallowed back a sob as she nodded.

The demon patted his hand on the bed.

"Come and lie down with me, my pet." He whispered, gently.

Without another thought, Mabel climbed back into bed as she rested her head on the pillow. The demon wrapped his arms around her tiny frame while locking his legs in between hers, so she wouldn't run off again.

Mabel breathed heavily as she tried to calm down, but she knew she would only calm down if she could flee.

Mabel was still debating of she would humor the thought before she felt the demon's claw like fingers trailer against her cheek.

"Go to sleep, Shooting Star..." He whispered. "As long as you obey me, everything will be fine."

The young woman too exhausted to fight anymore finally decided to give in and allowed her mind to welcome much needed sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

"Mabel...?" A voice came from the other side of the door along the a hard knocking sound.

The young woman tiredly pulled herself out of her bed to open the door to see Chrissy standing at the door.

"Mabel what the hell... Honey are you all right?!" The blonde asked as she stared into Mabel's bloodshot eyes.

Mabel could only look at the ground as the thoughts of last night were still fresh within her mind.

"Mabel did something happen?!" Chrissy demanded. "I can't help you unless you tell what's wrong!"

The Pine girl only shook her head as she clutched her arms tightly.

"What's going on with..." Chrissy started walking toward her and was about to grab her shoulder when Mabel flinched away.

"NO! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She begged, fresh tears were falling from her eyes.

"Why? What's the matter?" Chrissy asked, gently.

"I CAN'T TELL YOU! YOU WON'T UNDERSTAND!" She only cried.

"Understand what?" The short haired girl asked.

"I DON'T KNOW CHRISSY! I DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!"

Chrissy looked at her softly.

"Well why don't you get showered and dressed and maybe we can go out to breakfast and talk."

Mabel only before grabbing her towel and soap before walking off to the bathroom.

The hot water that poured onto her body brought no relief to her ailing mind.

All she could think about was how she was going to keep herself from losing her mind.

That in it of itself was becoming more of a challenge then she would have ever wanted.

The eye engraved into her flesh was a constant reminder that there was no escape from Bill no matter where she tried to run. The eye told her that nobody could have any physical contact with her; not even a friendly tap would fly pass the demon. The told her that if she kept being defiant then the demon would have to kill her.

The young woman did not want to die. She wanted to live. She had to; she had to keep going for both her and Dipper's sake. If she couldn't, then she wouldn't be able to find a possibility of saving Dipper from his fate in the mental hospital. It was the only way she believed she could atone for her sins.

Finishing her shower, Mabel wrapped herself in her bathrobe and walked back to her room.

She quickly pulled on a sweater and a clean pair of leggings before she walked into Chrissy's room.

"You ready to go?" The blonde asked.

Mabel only nodded.

The two were walking down the streets as they started heading towards the café.

"So do you wanna talk about it?" Chrissy asked.

"Talk about what?" Mabel asked.

"About what happened last night."

Mabel felt her body cringe as last night's events played in her mind. Tom falling to the ground with the waitress not far behind. The feeble attempt to wash the eye off her neck. The foolish thought of attempting suicide and thinking it would free her from her pain. The thought of Bill's claw like fingers piercing her shoulder and caressing her cheek and belly.

There were so many things that could said about last night, that it made Mabel shiver in horror and disgust.

"I don't know what happened last night..." Mabel lied. Damn it was never easy for her to do. "Tom and I were having a great time and then something just went wrong."

"Mabel he collapsed on the ground along with waitress; and they both said it was right after they touched you. That seems very odd." Chrissy explained.

The brunette felt her eyes shift around. It looked like Chrissy seemed to find what happened to be quite abnormal; and if she really started to question or figure out exactly what happen, then the girl knew that Bill would immediately take her out of the equation.

"Nothing is odd about that at all. Maybe the sweater I was wearing had built up and electric charge and it must have shocked them is all. It happens from time to time." Mabel did not like lying, even if she was only doing it to protect herself and her friend.

Chrissy remained skeptic for a few minutes before she shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"Well if that's what you say it is... Then I guess that's what it was then..."

Mabel breathed a sigh of relief when she finally saw that had reached the café.

It was about a an hour later when Mabel and Chrissy had just finished up their breakfast and were slowly sipping on their coffee.

Mabel looked out the window to see the pouring raining hitting the sidewalk. It was almost like how all the colors in her world had seemed to taken a tint of grey. A grey that would never really go away.

The two had been silent for most of the meal, which Mabel was actually more than welcome to; as she believed that if she kept talking, she would say the wrong thing and would isolate herself even further.

But it wouldn't be much longer until the silence started to drive her crazy; and no longer standing it, she finally spoke up.

"So... Is Tom okay?" She asked, quietly.

Chrissy sighed.

"Well with the exception of being shaken up, he's okay I guess. He wouldn't tell us the exact details of what happened."

"I get the feeling that he isn't going to want to see me again, is he?" Mabel asked.

Chrissy shook her head.

Mabel lowered head as she tried to blink away the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Don't worry, Mabel... I'm sure you'll find a guy that will work out soon."

Mabel would have laughed if the irony to her words wasn't so bitter.

Chrissy looked down at her watch.

"It looks like we should start heading to work now huh?

The brunette only nodded as the two left their money on the table and began walking toward the store.

The morning and the afternoon slowly dwindled on as Mabel bustled around as they crowd of people had come into the store and were trying on and buying all sorts of clothes; only to leave them in a massive mess on the floor of the dressing room. Forcing Mabel and her other coworkers to begrudgingly go inside and reorganize all of the clothing before taking it back to it's rightful place on the sales floor.

Needless to say Mabel was more than relieved when late afternoon had come and everything began to slow down.

"I thought the rush was never going to end." Mabel sighed, as wiped the sweat off her forehead.

"Tell me about it." Said one of her fellow coworkers. "No joke I had to take back this one shirt from the dressing room back to the table it was located like five times today.

Mabel laughed at the annoying thought.

"Well it least our shift is almost over." She sighed, contently.

"Good thing." The other girl laughed.

The walked out onto the main floor when Chrissy and another girl walking down the stairs.

"You feel any better Mabel?" Chrissy asked, seeing the smile on her face.

The Pine girl smiled for the first all day. The busy atmosphere made her forget about everything.

"Yeah.. I feel better now."

"Good because I was thinking maybe all of us could go out for some drinks after work." The blonde grinned.

"And try to meet some men." Another girl piped in.

Mabel gave a gritty grin.

"A couple of drinks sound so satisfying right about now."

"Chin up, Mabel. We'll find a guy for you." One of the girls soothed.

"Yeah... There are plenty of hot single men in the city that would love to go out with you..."

Suddenly the girls became quiet before the began to blush like mad.

"Speaking of hot single men... Seems like one has taken an interest in you..." Chrissy giggled.

"What are you..." Mabel didn't even finish her sentence when she felt Bill wrap his arms around her startled body, pulling her closer for kiss.

Mabel wanted to scream, but the Cheshire grin on the demon's face told her to play along if she didn't want things to get messy.

The girl cringed as she allowed her tormentor to plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Hello there..." The first girl said, blushing like a school girl.

"Are you Mabel's friend?" Chrissy asked, swooned by the demon's alluring beauty.

"Her friend?" He laughed in a rather charming way. "I'm her boyfriend."

"Boyfriend?!" The second girl asked, shocked.

"She didn't tell you?" Bill asked in a playful tone.

"Mabel you never told us you had a boyfriend!" The first girl giggled.

"I..." Mabel tried to say.

"Where did you find him? He's so hot! Isn't he girls?" The second girl asked.

The other girls fawned over the demon as they all put in their two cents about gorgeous he was; and were all wondering, where the hell did Mabel find him.

Mabel tried her best to keep a composed face in front of her friends.

She would be lying if she didn't think the demon's human form was handsome, but it was still the same demon that had destroyed hers and Dipper's lives; and she could never look past that. No matter how handsome and charming he could be.

"You think I'm handsome, Shooting Star?" His voice purred into her mind.

Mabel felt her face flush a dark shade of red. She cursed herself for forgetting that Bill could read her mind.

"Well Bill... We were all going to go out for a couple drinks. Maybe you could join us." Chrissy said, still blushing.

"Um... I'm not sure that would be the best idea... I mean wouldn't it be better if it were just a girl's night out?" She asked, wanting to get as faraway from the demon as humanly possible.

"Aw come on Mabel. Bringing your boyfriend out with us isn't going to hurt anyone. I mean look at him." The second girl explained.

"That's what I'm afraid of..." Mabel said to herself.

She squeaked in surprise when she felt Bill grab her hand, pulling back toward him.

"I would love to join you ladies this evening." The demon smiled.

Mabel felt her heart sink. The thought of him watching every single moment with her friends unnerve her to no end.

"Great! Let's go!" The girls hurriedly rushed out of the store while Mabel trudged behind.

About two hours later, Mabel and her girlfriends were all sitting at the bar, drinking the night away as they each made futile attempts to try to flirt with men.

Well Mabel would have been flirting as well; if it wasn't for the fact that Bill had decided to tag along with them. It also didn't help that all her friends had been completely enthralled by his looks.

Mabel tried to keep herself calm by sipping on her cocktail.

Bill would only laugh at her grumpy attitude as he sipped on some of his wine.

Which prompted Mabel to only order harder drinks so her mind would be numb to her plight.

Chrissy turned her attention to the girl as she smiled.

"So you having fun?" She slurred.

"I guess..." Mabel sighed, finally feeling a buzz.

"I'm sorry I pressured you into going on that date with Tom... I didn't realize you had a boyfriend and that being the reason the night got really awkward. But shit girl, you have one sexy man here. Don't ever let him go Mabel... Man like that don't come around often."

The poor girl wanted to cry out for help, but stay silent as the thought of what could happen frightened her to no end.

The other girls joined them as they all toasted their drinks and began laughing about the most random things.

Bill couldn't help chuckle to himself.

Mabel's friends were completely enamored by him; which would make it much more easy to blend in. They had no reason to distrust or suspect him of any wrong doing.

Therefore making it easier to ensnare his beautiful prize. If she resisted him now, she would appear soulless to everyone around her.

"CHRISSY?!" An angry voice could be heard.

The girls turned to see David storming toward them.

"What the hell, Chrissy!?" He snarled. "You promised that we would go to the movies tonight, and then your getting completely trashed at the bar not even telling where you're going!"

"I must have forgot..." The blonde laughed.

The dark haired boy turned his direction towards Bill.

"Whose this guy...?" He asked.

"This is Mabel's boyfriend, Bill." Chrissy explained.

"Really...?" The boy said with a rather jealous glint in his brown eyes.

Bill frowned at the boy. The nerve of him to think he was in the same league to think he was in the same league as he was. He was a child compared to him.

"Indeed I am..." He responded, a rather smug smile began to form on his face.

"Hah... You don't look like much..." David scoffed, coldly.

The demon's visible eye began to furrow.

"What could possibly be wrong with me?!" He demanded, his voice lowered slightly.

"I mean all of the girls here are just hung up on you, and I don't get why. You just seem like another pretty face."

Bill was just about to strike the smartass human when Mabel grabbed his arm; silently begging him not to hurt her friend.

Her pleading eyes delighted him so he decided to behave, but he would make this boy pay somewhere down the road.

David finally having enough of this gently grabbed Chrissy arm.

"I think the night is over... Come on, Chrissy, we're going."

"But I'm having fun..." She whined.

"You've had enough fun, it's time to settle down, say goodbye to Mabel and her gentleman friend."

"Bye guys..." She slurred happily. "I love you both."

Mabel only waved as she watched her two friends leave the bar.

It wasn't much longer until Mabel's other friends had gone home as well, leaving Mabel alone with Bill.

She whimpered when she felt the demon nuzzle her hair.

"I've been very lenient with you, Shooting Star." He whispered. "But I feel that you're trying to make me look bad."

"Says the demons that told my friends that you're my boyfriend!" She growled.

"It won't be long until I'll be your husband." He grinned in his Cheshire manner.

"Keep dreaming..." The girl snarled in disgust.

The demon laughed as he stared into her eyes.

"But my dreams can become a reality..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel's friend's are falling for Bill's false façade. What will happen next.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

"Your reality is nothing but a delusional fantasy!" Mabel growled as she started walking away from the demon.

She didn't even walk away two feet when the demon grabbed her arm, pulling her back toward him.

"Why are you playing so hard to get?" Bill playfully pouted. Although he knew very well that Mabel was having none of his mind games.

"I'm playing impossible to get to get!" She snarled, trying to keep the tears that were forming in her eyes from falling. "Do you really think I'm going to give you the light of day after what you did to Dipper?! What you did to everyone we knew?!"

"Hah...! You keep forgetting that you and your peers sped the process along! You didn't see any of the signs when you had the chance!"

"But you manipulated him!" She protested.

"True... But who abandoned him when he needed them the most?"

"I..." She started.

"You did, Shooting Star..." He laughed. "Your brother was so desperate to prove to everyone that could do something of greatness. That day at the gym, you had the opportunity to come to your brothers aid; but what did you do, Shooting Star?"

Mabel stood there as the tears streamed down her face.

"I'm waiting... What did you do...?" His Cheshire smile was almost inhuman.

"I... didn't do...anything..." She said, swallowing the sob coming up her throat.

"Exactly... I saw the entire thing; and I saw how you sat there with your little friends. You sat there staring at Pine Tree with cold eyes... And when it was all over, I was there to dry his tears." The demon laughed at her heartbroken expression.

"But... you forced him to kill... You turned him into a murderer... You took everything that made him who he was away from him... Tell me you can't say that with a straight face..." The Pine girl whispered almost inaudibly.

Bill gave her a rather lopsided grin.

"I guess I have to admit that when you're right, you're right..." His expression darkened quite. "But you two had to get in my way!"

Mabel lowered her head in sadness as she thought about what Bill had said. Had she reached out to her brother when he needed the most, none of this would've happened at all. Now she had to live with the guilt and the shame everyday; and she had no idea what she could do to help her brother now.

"I've had enough..." Mabel turned away. "I'm going back to the dorm.

Without another glance she dashed away without giving Bill anytime to react.

She walked down the now almost empty streets.

Her thoughts were now a complete buzz.

She thought about everything that had led up to her situation. Her turning away from her brother, the bloodbath. The move from home... The mark on her neck... The thought that her friends were bewitched by the demon's beauty.

Could it have been possible for Mabel to avoid all of this had she saw through what was happening to her brother; or would it have not made a difference and the demon's attack would have come at more horrifying surprise?

No matter what Mabel wanted to believe could have happened, a part of her had the feeling the consequences would have been the same no matter what she did. Sure she could have defended her brother; and there wasn't a day that went by that she wished she could go back in time so she could back her brother up when he needed her to. But what good was that still going to do? Bill would have just continued to watch them in the shadows as he came up with another plan to ruin them.

Mabel swallowed a sob at the thought as she walked up the stairs to her dorm.

Unlocking it, she went inside and turned on the small lamp on her desk. A dim glow emitted in the room as Mabel changed into a baggy long sleeve shirt and some leggings she liked to sleep in.

She walked over to the mirror on her wall and stared deeply into it.

She looked the same she acted the same; so why didn't she feel the same? Even after all this time, she couldn't find footing within her normal life. Not that she would be fully able to. Not when her other half seemed so faraway.

"I wish... I just wish I could see you again... Just to see how you were..." The young woman thought to herself out loud.

As if the walls could hear her, a large blue flame burst forth in the middle of her room.

Mabel gasped as she saw that the flames weren't burning anything but instead, a faint image began to take form.

The girl cautiously moved closer to the flame when she image fully take shape.

Within the image sitting in a padded cell was a young man.

The young man had messy dark brown hair and was strapped into a white straight jacket; but the most frightening about this boy was his face.

The young man looked like he was closer to forty instead of nineteen with his pale dull looking complexion. He could not grow a beard with the exception of very limited stubble; and his eyes were bloodshot and glassy.

It take Mabel very long to realize who it was.

"Dip... Dipper...?" She could barely speak.

Within the image, Dipper could be seen sitting deathly still. His eyes only perked up slightly when the door to his cell opened and a nurse wearing white scrubs came in holding two small cups.

"Dipper... It's time for your medicine..."

Dipper only stared blankly at her.

She smiled.

"I promise that these will help you go to sleep... Now open up!"

Dipper blankly opened his mouth, allowing the nurse to pop the pills into his mouth. He swallowed them right after he closed his mouth.

"Let me see your tongue." She ordered.

The boy simply showed her his empty tongue.

"Good boy." She sighed taking out a syringe.

"We're going to put you to bed now Dipper. Be still as I administer the muscle relaxer.

Dipper didn't move.

The nurse shot the syringe into his leg and after a few seconds, Dipper had gone limp.

Two more workers came in to help get the limp boy out of his jacket before they took him to his bed in the far corner and strapped him down.

The left the room as the nurse bade goodnight, leaving the boy alone in his cell.

Dipper could only stare up the ceiling before his eyes could no longer stay open, and then he welcomed himself into a long dreamless sleep.

As soon as his eyes closed, the flame died away.

Mabel sank to her knees.

"Bro bro... How could you let this happened to you?" She whispered silently to herself.

She then thought about the letter that Stan had written to her about when he talked about how he gone to see Dipper right before he died; and how the boy was nothing but a shell of what he once was. Nothing was left but a cold husk that just existed day by day without any reason to thrive. The thought that Mabel had only seen an image while Stan had to bear witness it haunted the girl's very soul. She wished she could have been there as well. Maybe she could've said some comforting words to Stan afterwards. Maybe Dipper would've perked up if he saw them all together again. Maybe they could have freed Dipper and set things right again. Maybe things could have gotten better; but the damage had been done, and there was nothing Mabel could do about it.

Mabel was taken out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door.

The young woman pulled herself off the floor as she walked to the door. She opened the door to see David standing there.

"Hey there Mabel... I just wanted to see if you were okay." He said quietly.

"I'm fine... How's Chrissy?" She asked, trying to smile.

"She's fine... She's in my room sleeping the alcohol." The dark haired young man sighed.

Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Mabel would it be wrong of me to that I really don't like your boyfriend." David said, frowning.

Mabel stared at him with innocent eyes.

"It's just that... There's something about him that seems... sinister... Just looking into his eye I thought I saw the gates of hell."

Mabel wanted more than anything to openly agree with her friend, but with the fear that Bill would do something to him in a rage stopped the poor girl from opening her mouth.

"Or maybe I'm just jealous I guess... I don't know... I'm going to head back to my room and go to bed. Night..." He walked away.

"Night..." She quietly called after him.

She gently closed the door to see Bill was sitting on top of her bed. A cold howling wind seemed to whistle outside of her window.

Mabel wanted to scream at the demon to go away and leave her alone, but she desperately wanted someone to hold her tightly in their arms; and since the demon in front of her was the only one that could touch her...

Reading her mind, Bill held his hand out to her while he waved his other hand towards her lamp turning it off and leaving them both in darkness only lit by the demon's ominous eye.

"Come here..." He purred.

Not even hesitating, Mabel walked toward him, allowing the demon to hold her in his arms.

The young woman clutched his coat as she rested her head on his chest.

"I... I... didn't realize..." Was all she could say.

"Realize what, my pet?" The demon asked in hauntingly gentle voice.

"I didn't realize... how much Dipper had changed..." She sobbed. "His eyes were just so empty. My brother's gone...only a husk is left."

The young woman burst into tears as the image began to replay in her mind.

Bill laughed a little as he ran his fingers through her dark hair.

"And now you have fully realized that there is nothing more you can do to save him, Shooting Star. Pine Tree is to far gone."

"And now neither of us have anybody..." She sobbed.

"You still have me..." Bill whispered.

"Your company is something I'll never become accustomed to." She growled.

"Like now?" He laughed.

Mabel was about to retort when she realized that he was right. She wanted nothing to do with the demon, but at the same time, here she was being held in his arms.

Without anything else to say, the young woman went limp as she allowed the demon to play with her hair.

The demon laughed again as he kissed her forehead.

"Soon you'll see that this all so much better for you... You'll soon grow to enjoy being with me. From the looks of things, it seems that you may already have started."

"Don't flatter yourself..." Mabel growled.

The demon continued to laugh at her misery as he pulled his gloves off again revealing his claw like finger nails.

"Still quick witted, even after last time." He chuckled as he drummed his fingers against her cheek.

"I won't let you intimidate me!" She growled.

Mabel was about to get up when Bill grabbed her arm and let his nails slide down her arm leaving streaks of red behind.

The young woman cried in horror as she felt the stinging pain shot up her arm.

Not wanting to make matters worse, Mabel sat back down as the demon rested his hand on her face.

"You'll fight me every step of the way, won't you?" He laughed, insanely.

Mabel said and did nothing.

"I'll break you, Shooting Star. I'll break you just like I broke your brother."

Mabel swallowed back another sob.

The demon laughed cruelly as he her tightly within his grasp.

Mabel only sat within his arms, hoping that Dipper could somehow snap out of psychosis and come to her aid.

But deep in her heart, knew that was only wishful thinking.

And thinking really didn't seem to help her anymore.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

Mabel was walking through the rainy streets early Saturday morning.

About three weeks had passed since she had seen that image of her brother in the hospital; and no matter how many times she tried to erase the image from her mind, she could make out every little detail of her brothers pale and empty face all the way to the unnaturally white straight he could never take off.

Mabel clutched her soaking wet hair as the image replayed in her head for the umpteenth time. It wouldn't leave; it was permanently engraved into her mind.

"Mabel...?" A voice seemed to call out to her.

The brunette lifted her head slightly to see Gideon standing a few feet away holding an umbrella in his hands to protect him from the cold rain.

"Gideon... What are you doing out here so early?" Mabel asked actually feeling happy to see him.

"Couldn't sleep and I decided to go for a walk before I started my new job." He sighed. "I'm working at some clothing store.

"Does this happen to be at the same store I work at?" Mabel asked, suspiciously.

"Maybe..." The younger boy said trying to hide the blush on his face.

"And did you accept this job so you could be around me more?" She asked smiling.

"I... uh..." The boy felt his cheeks flush red.

After his reconciliation with Mabel, he couldn't stop thinking about her; and when he saw that the store she was working at was hiring, he decided to apply for the job so he could spend more time around her. Even though he knew things between them would never work the way he wanted them too; but just the thought of seeing her smiling face would give him some content. Content he hadn't felt in a long time.

Mabel laughed teasingly as walked closer to him.

"Are you trying to get me to date you again?" She asked, jokingly.

"Well... I..." The boy felt his cheeks flush more and more. She seemed to catch on to him more than he may have realized.

Mabel's eyes then firmed slightly.

"Look... Let's go grab some coffee and chat for a little bit."

About a half an hour later, the two were sitting at a small table casually drinking there coffee and munching on some vanilla glazed scones.

Mabel interrupted the silence.

"Look Gideon... I know how much you like me and how much you really want to be my boyfriend, but it's never going to happen."

Gideon felt his eyes water slightly.

"But... Mabel... I know I've done a lot of horrendous things in the past, but I want to make things right with you, and all I'm asking is for you to give me a second chance!" The boy begged.

Mabel smiled sadly.

"I know you want to make things right Gideon... The fact that you acknowledged your mistakes has proven that, but you have to understand that I'm never going to feel for you the way you want me to."

Gideon was about to speak when Mabel continued.

"But that doesn't mean I don't want to be your friend. I always wanted to be friends with you, but you know what happened when you let your jealously get in the way."

"I ruined it." He said, softly.

"Yeah... But if you promise to respect my boundaries, and not to harass me, I'm willing to give our friendship another chance."

Gideon felt a happy smile form on his face. He had another chance to do things right, even if he knew she would never love him.

"You will?" He asked, shyly.

Mabel gave him a bright smile.

"Thank you so much, Mabel... You're one of a kind."

Gideon was about to reach his hand to grab hers, but the smile on her face faltered slightly as she hid her hands under the table. The boy thought this was because she wanted him to respect her personal space and decided to place his hands back on his lap to avoid upsetting her.

Mabel looked down at her watch to see that it was almost nine.

"Well we better get ourselves to work, doncha think?" The girl asked.

"Yeah." Gideon answered as he smoothed out the wrinkles on his grey blazer.

It was another half an hour later when the store manager was giving Gideon a tour of the entire store and Mabel was preparing the sale's floor by setting out the new shipment of clothes that were delivered to the store just the night before.

"It looks like we have a young one." Chrissy laughed as she and another girl came walking down the stairs.

"He dresses rather nicely. Perhaps he goes to that boarding school." The other girl said.

"He does as a matter of fact." Mabel said as she turned towards them.

"How do you know that?" They asked her.

"He told me. His name is Gideon Gleeful and he was actually a little boy I knew when I spent one summer with my uncle up in Oregon."

"His still seems to have a boyish way about him. He seems like the little brother type, albeit more of the know it all arrogant one."

Mabel had to laugh, that seemed just about right, only much more ambitious.

After a few more minutes the manager brought Gideon over to the girls.

"Well ladies, I'm going to leave Gideon with you. Explain a couple more things to him and allow him to try and make a sale with one of the customers so he gets a feel for things around here. I'll be in the back counting inventory, be sure to sell.

She was gone.

"So I have to persuade a customer to buy something?" Gideon asked.

"That's about right." Chrissy sighed.

"It shouldn't be a problem for little old me." The boy smiled smugly.

Mabel rolled her eyes.

Yup Gideon was still as arrogant as he ever was.

The door opened to reveal a woman in her early thirties come into the store.

Gideon gave the girls innocent Bambi eyes with hopes that he could make this sale.

"Show us what you've got." The third girl sighed.

The boy giggled as he ran over to the woman.

"Hello there ma'am!" He said as if he was performing one of his shows. "What can I help with today?!"

"I'm trying to find a pair of high wasted jeans, but I'm worried I won't be able to find one in my size." The woman sighed.

"Well don't worry about that, ma'am! I can help. What size is your waist?"

"About a 27..." She answered.

Gideon smiled as he walked over to the jeans and picked out a lovely light indigo pair for her.

"I think this will do the trick, plus the high waist will make you look lovely... Not that you weren't already lovely as it was."

The woman laughed.

"Oh you little charmer you..."

Gideon walked around a little more before he saw a vintage styled t-shirt and handed what he believed was her size to her.

"This will go so well with those jeans. Take them to the dressing room and try them on.

The woman chuckled as walked into the dressing room and tried everything on. She came out wearing the t-shirt and jeans and modeled them.

"So how do I look?" She asked.

Gideon beamed.

"You look lovely. How does everything fit?"

"Everything fits perfectly."

"So what do you think? Are you going to buy them?" Gideon gave the woman his Bambi eyes.

"Oh... I can't resist an adorable little salesman like you so... Why not! The outfit looks great on me, and you've been so helpful. I'll take them."

Gideon clapped his hands.

"Wonderful... Just take them back off and they'll ring you up at the register."

The teenage boy smiled proudly as he walked back out to the main floor to see the girls stare at him in shock.

"This job seems so natural. Maybe I'll become head of the associates in due time." He chuckled in a rather creepy way.

"Mabel rolled her eyes.

"Still the same..." She sighed.

The rest of the morning and afternoon passed at the store. The place had gotten busy with all of the associates scrambling around the store helping as many customers as possible, but out of all of them Gideon didn't seem to have any problems.

Using his adorable looks and charm, the teen was able to smooth talk all of his customers into listening to his suggestions and they all seemed to love his persona and charm; and throughout the day, Gideon made every one of his attempted sales.

Gideon was folding some clothes on a display table when Mabel came down the stair with some clothes in her arms.

"You really seemed to get in the swing of things right away." She laughed.

"You know I always had a way with people. Those Bambi eyes will always do it."

The two finished restocking some things before their shift was starting to near a close.

"How Mabel... Um... What were you doing later?" Gideon asked, rather nervously. Hoping he could hang with her.

"Well I was going to go out with Chrissy and her boyfriend for dinner..."

"Can I come with you guys?" He asked. "I haven't really gone out much in the last several months."

"I don't see why not! CHRISSY CAN GIDEON COME WITH US?!" She called.

"I DON'T CARE!" The blonde answered.

"I guess you can come. Finish restocking while I use the bathroom, then we'll all go."

Mabel disappeared into the back.

Gideon spent another fifteen minutes finishing up in restocking the display tables. Once he was done he admired his work before walking to the back to get his blazer.

When he entered the backroom he noticed Mabel staring at herself in the mirror. She looked very distressed and seemed to rubbing her neck and mumbling what sounded like.

"I can't escape... I can't run, he'll only hunt for me..."

Gideon feeling concerned called out her name.

"Mabel...?"

Mabel cried out in surprise as she quickly turned around, quickly covering the mark on her neck with her hand.

"Gideon! Oh...! I was just...!"

"Are you all right? You look nervous or something." The boy asked.

The young woman just shifted around refusing to remove her hand from her neck.

"Mabel what's wrong with your neck? Did you hurt yourself?"

"It's nothing Gideon." She laughed in a rather nerve wreaked manner. "I just turned my head wrong."

"Well let me take a look just to be sure." He said walking toward.

Mabel backed away.

"I'm fine! Really!"

Gideon wasn't convinced.

"Mabel... What's going on with you?" He asked reaching out to grab her shoulder.

Her entire body flinched as she moved out of the away.

"Don't touch me!" She begged.

"Why..?! What's wrong?!" He demanded. "Did something happen."

"You wouldn't understand, so please don't press on it."

She started walking out of the room and back onto the floor.

Gideon ran after her.

"Mabel...!" He begged. "Talk to me!"

She burst into tears.

"I can't..." She sobbed.

"Why...? Just tell me why!" The boy begged.

"I have to go...!" The crying young woman ran out of the store going who knew where.

Gideon lowered his head.

"I don't know what I did wrong. She just seemed to panic and wouldn't let me touch her. I know she wants me to respect her space, but she just seemed to be so scared." He thought aloud to himself.

Chrissy rested on hand on his shoulder.

"I don't think it was you, Gideon." She tried to explain. "She won't let anyone touch her; and she won't tell us why."

Gideon only frowned.

Chrissy sighed.

"I don't think Mabel's going to be joining us after all, but you're more than welcome to come hang out with me and boyfriend if you want. We're just going to go to the Brown Derby for dinner."

Gideon sighed.

"Nah... Have a nice evening with your boyfriend by yourselves. I'll just grab something to go and head back to the dorm."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah I'm good... I just hope Mabel's okay."

"She'll be fine. If she gets lonely, she'll probably call her boyfriend or something."

"Boyfriend...?" Gideon asked, confused.

"Yeah..." The blonde's cheeks seemed to flush a dark red. "And damn is he gorgeous! You'll probably meet him eventually. See ya!" The girl was gone.

"Mabel has a boyfriend?" Gideon thought to himself as he gave the woman his money for his meal and began to walk to his dorm.

The Pines girl had made no mention of that when they had talked in the morning or when they had been throughout the day. So why hadn't she? Was she going to tell him later on; or she was even going to tell him at all. Was that the reason she seemed so nervous and upset before she left? Or was there something more going on then what he thought he knew?

Sure he knew that Mabel had been traumatized after the events with Dipper and that was going to leave her not being as composed as she once was. Even he had been traumatized by the news. He had hated Dipper yes, but even he felt that the Pines boy didn't deserve that.

And why was Mabel holding onto her neck so nervously; and why wouldn't she let him touch her?

So many questions continued to burn in his mind as he used his key to unlock the door.

He turned on the light and set his food on a small desk in the one corner of his room.

He walked into his private bathroom to wash his hands and face. He turned on the hot water and began to splash some on his face when the lights had gone out , leaving him darkness.

"Hello... Is anyone there...?"

Nobody answered.

Figuring that his lights must have burned out, Gideon was about to head out when he felt someone grab him from behind.

The teen was about to cry out when a gloved tightly covered his mouth his, preventing him from making any noise.

Gideon feebly struggled to get away when he saw his reflection in darkened mirror and could barely make out a the image of a taller man with an eye patch and a dark yellow glowing eye.

The boy had never seen this man before, but his aura was deeply familiar that Gideon didn't even to ask who he was.

"Stay out of it, Gideon!" He whispered menacingly into his ear.

Gideon his heart pounding in his chest. Breaking off the deal with the demon back when he tried to have him get the combination to Stan's safe was the smartest thing he could have done when he looked back. One could only image if the deal had been completed.

"What are you doing to Mabel!" He demanded, refusing to let Bill intimidate him.

"Shooting Star belongs to me... If you were smart, you would back off." The demon growled.

"I won't let you hurt her!" The boy growled.

He pulled out of Bill's grasp and quickly ran to his closet in an attempt to grab the second journal. He looked for it desperately but he could not find it.

"My journal! Where is it!" He cried in anger.

"Looking for this?" A voice called to him.

Gideon looked back to see Bill holding what was left of the journal.

"NO...!"

Bill laughed as he tossed the burnt remains to the boy's feet.

"Are you... Are you the reason why Mabel's neck was hurting; and why she won't let people touch her?! Are you forcing her to play one of your demented mind games?!" Gideon growled in disgust.

"Shooting Star will come to favor me in time." The demon laughed. "She knows that resisting me is only going to make things worse."

"You already drove her brother mad! Isn't that enough?!"

Bill turned sharply towards the boy before he removed his gloves and used his powers to pull Gideon towards him.

He trailed his fingers along the trembling teen's face.

"Come on Gideon... You of all people should be happy that I subdued Pine Tree into a docile little toy. He can't interfere anymore."

"That's what I thought too; but I can't... I can't after all that had affected Mabel... And even though I hated Dipper with a passion, he didn't deserve that... I wouldn't have even done that..."

"But you had no problem trying to get him out of the way when it came to your ambitions; and from what I've seen, you're still as ambitious as you have ever been."

"But I didn't manipulate and possess into slaughtering people! I may be lots of things, but I'm not murderer! Not like you!"

Bill sighed as he slashed Gideon cheek with one of his nails.

"It's too bad, that deal never worked out, we've could have been unstoppable... Or at least I could have."

Gideon raise a hand to his bloody cheek and looked at the crimson liquid in his hand.

"I won't let you hurt her, Bill?! Not when I'm still breathing!"

Bill looked amused.

"How are you going to do that?!" He laughed.

"I..."

"You can't! Not when your powers have been taken from you! Not when I destroyed the journal!"

"But that doesn't..." Gideon protested.

"Your just as helpless as she is. I have no intention of hurting Shooting Star, just as long as she obeys me; but you on the other hand, might have an unfortunate accident should you decide to become bold." The demon said with his Cheshire grin.

"Like I'm going to sit by and let you torture her."

"You don't have a choice, Gideon. Besides you wouldn't be able to touch her if you tried. The mark on her neck is shows that she is my territory; and anyone that even lays a finger on her will feel a pain that they would never be able to fully comprehend."

Gideon felt tears pour from his eyes.

"Mabel... I'm sorry... If only I could be there... Maybe I could have prevented it..." He whispered to himself.

Bill eye darkened.

"I will only tell you this once, Gideon... If you even try to play hero and make a feeble attempt to save Shooting, I will kill you... Without a second thought."

Gideon swallowed a sob at the threat.

"I can't just sit back and let you do this..."

Bill smiled sinisterly.

"You don't have any other options... Unless you want me to just kill you now... I have no issue with it..."

Gideon didn't want to die so he remained still.

The demon laughed.

"That's what I thought."

Bill began to fade away.

"And don't think you'll able to plot in secret, because I will be watching you... And I will know if you are!

He was gone.

The lights came back on as Gideon felt his body slinking to floor.

"How could things have gotten so bad?" Was all he could think about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Gideon needs to come up with a plan and fast.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

A couple more weeks had gone by, but it could have been a thousand years as far as Mabel was concerned.

After Gideon had caught her rubbing her mark ridden neck, the two hadn't spoken or seen each other. Which in Mabel's honest opinion, it was probably for the best, he would have done something dumb had he learned the truth.

Mabel hardly went out; as anytime she did, Bill would always invite himself. All of her friends were too charmed by him to see the monster for what he really was; and at this point, they would never figure it out, or the wouldn't realize the truth until it was far too late.

The young woman was wakened from the early morning light that was climbing through her window.

She looked out to see nothing but the grey rain clouds. Not that it would've matter. Even if the sun was shining, she would see nothing but grey.

She was tempted to go back to sleep, but all she would see in her dreams were nightmares. Even in her dreams she was at his mercy.

Mabel showered and dressed before she decided to walk down to the school café and grab some food.

She shivered as the cold autumn wind blew against her. Winter would be coming soon.

It would be another ten minutes when Mabel finally got to the café. The place was already filled with fellow students, talking about what they were going to do that day or what party they were going to go to that night.

She would have been excited about going to a party or out with her friends, but he would only loom above her, making sure she was faithful. Not like anyone could touch her anymore if it mattered so much.

Feeling desperately hungry, Mabel bought herself some chicken fingers and French fries. Not the most healthy breakfast one could have, but greasy oily foods always soothed the sad souls.

She walked toward a corner and began munching on her meal.

She felt tears leak from her eyes as she ate. She was so lonely. She wanted her brother to come home... She wanted Stan to be alive once again... She wanted things to go back to the way they were.

Her eyes widened as a thought clicked in her mind.

The only problem with her wish was; things would've only stayed the way they were if they never went to Gravity Falls in the first place.

Mabel swallowed a sob at the thought.

It would've been a sacrifice for one thing for another. Had she never went to Gravity Falls that summer Dipper and her would have gone to college together; but she never would have developed the strong bond with Stan. The one person in their life that cared. The one person who would've done anything for them.

She never wanted to lose either of them. She wanted to keep going back to that place she had called home.

She laughed bitterly to herself as she finished her breakfast and dumped it in the garbage.

Today was her day off, so she wondered how so should spend it.

Maybe she could go to the city and walk around, there was something to do down there. Or she could go to the mall and hang out there. Or all else she could sit in her room all day and watch movies on the computer.

But the only drawback to that was, if she remained alone for awhile, some unwanted company would join her for some 'quality time'.

Mabel shook her head roughly, she couldn't be alone for even five minutes anymore.

Giving up she walked back to her dorm to see the doors between her Chrissy room open as the blonde was blow drying her hair.

"Get ready, doofus, we're going out." Chrissy said simply.

"Where are we going?" Mabel asked.

"Out..." The other girl said, as if it were obvious.

"Whose all going?"

"Well us, some of the girl's, David, some of the other boys, oh and Bill can come if he wants."

"I don't think he's going to be joining us today..." Mabel said, with a frightened quiet to her voice.

"Why not?" Chrissy asked, concerned.

"He has things to do..."

"Oh... That's too bad... Oh well, we'll still have a good time!" Chrissy laughed, cheerfully.

Mabel laughed too, but she had to admit her own laugh sounded very off.

Later that day, the group of college were out walking around the city. They had gone to several stores together just enjoying and were deciding what they wanted to do later that night.

Mabel was sipping on her smoothie as she slipped deeper into thought.

While she still hung out with her friends, she knew that she felt isolated from them. Like they were there but they weren't there. It scared her to think that the demon looming like her shadow was purposely trying to pull her away from her friends. What would happen then? Would she end up like Dipper...? Or worse...?

"Mabel...?" A voice called to her.

The young woman looked to see David looking at her.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah... Why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem to be just hanging back not saying much." The dark haired boy said.

"I'm just tired." Mabel protested.

"Is everything okay with your boyfriend?" He asked.

Mabel cringed at the thought of people calling Bill her boyfriend, but she knew things would escalate if she tried to protest.

"Everything's fine..."

"You don't sound fine..."

"..."

"Mabel... I didn't want to say anything, especially since everyone seems to like him, but I think there's something wrong with him."

"What do you mean?" Mabel asked, acting naïve.

David sighed.

"It's just that look in his eye... And that grin... It's almost inhuman... And just the way he looks at you; it's like he thinks you look like something to eat..."

"What are you getting at?" The brunette asked.

"I think he might be a psychopath."

"Whose a psychopath?" A voice asked from behind.

The two turned to see Bill walking towards them.

"Nobody...?" David lied. "Nobody you know."

The demon frowned as he walked towards Mabel, hugging her close.

"I guess not..." He stated, kissing her forehead.

"I thought Mabel said you couldn't join us today." Chrissy said, walking back to them.

"I had things to do earlier, but now I'm free as a bird." The demon laughed.

"Well a bunch of us were thinking about going to the club tonight. Maybe you could join us."

"I would love to..."

"But..." David protested.

"But what?" Chrissy asked him sharply.

"I... uh... never mind... What time are we all going?"

"About eight or nine o clock."

"Well I guess were all heading back to get ready then?" Asked one girl.

"I guess so..." Chrissy smiled.

Back in the dorms, Mabel was in the bathroom getting ready to go to the club with the other girls.

"I wonder if that guy from that one frat party will be at the club tonight." Said one girl.

"You mean the one with that faux hawk and was wearing that t-shirt with the sleeves cut off?" asked another.

"Yeah! I hope he notices me! I bought this new purple dress to wear to the club!"

Mabel finished putting on her make up as she listened.

"Well Mabel here will be the talk of the night when she waltz' in to the club with that hot man of hers." The second girl laughed.

"I know right?!" A third girl laughed.

"I'm sure nobody would care." Mabel stated, quietly.

"Come on Mabel! You have a gorgeous man as a boyfriend. Girls would kill to be you, so own it!"

Mabel tried to smile and nod, but her grin seemed lopsided, prompting her to leave the bathroom to get changed.

When she walked back into her room she noticed Bill sitting on her bed.

"What was that friend of yours saying about me?" He asked, his eye flashing red for a brief second.

"He didn't say anything about you." Mabel lied, glaring hard.

The demon rose, his eye and hair starting to turn a blood red.

"You're lying!" He growled, his voice becoming more demonic.

"He didn't say anything! I swear!" She said, starting to cry.

The demon roughly grabbed her arms, forcing her to meet his gaze.

"If you don't tell me what he said, I'll give you something to cry about." He snarled almost in the manner of a wild animal.

Mabel sobbed bitterly as she shook her head, refusing to tell him the truth.

Bill roared as he pushed her to the floor. He stood over her with his arm in the air, ready to strike her when he saw the young woman bawling on the ground. Arms shielding frighteningly shielding her body.

The demon calmed down with his hair and eye reverting back to normal. He peered through her mind and saw that the boy claimed there was something off about him and that he thought he was a psychopath.

He gently pulled Mabel off the ground and held her tightly.

"Why must you make me lose my temper?" He asked, anger was still very much present in his voice. "You know how much it hurts me to become this way."

Mabel said nothing as she started to calm down.

"I didn't think it would have to come to it, but I'm afraid I'm starting to see that I have no choice. I'm going to have to do away with your friend."

Mabel screamed and looked at him with pleading eyes.

"It's not your fault, my pet; but your friend should've minded his own business. Just like that teacher should've stayed away from Pine Tree." The demon growled, lowly.

She shook her head fiercely, unable to speak.

"I can't have him know what I am, unless you were to convince him that everything is normal."

She nodded, desperate to spare her friend from death.

Bill smiled again as he kissed her neck.

"I promise to behave tonight, my pet. I won't show my demonic side to anyone." He purred.

Mabel only gave him a blank look.

"I'll leave you to finish getting ready, because I can tell the everyone want to leave soon.

The demon faded away to let the young woman change; but what she didn't know however was that Bill wasn't going to give Mabel chance to convince David that everything was fine. The young adult was too much of a threat. He could break his control that he had over the girl and that wouldn't do; especially since Mabel had been fighting him every step of the way.

The demon laughed to himself as he thought about what he needed to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Bill is plotting something...


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 10

Mabel looked at herself in the mirror as she checked to see if her silver nacho earrings were in place.

She tried to smile at her reflection, but the looming darkness that seemed to follow her everywhere she went just left her with this gloomy half smile.

She had to protect her friend at all costs. She couldn't let Bill hurt him.

She was taken out of her thoughts when there was a knock at her door.

She walked to the door and opened it to see Chrissy and the girls, dressed and ready to go.

"Girl, you ready?" The blonde asked her.

Mabel smiled slightly.

"Yeah I'm ready." She sighed as she closed her door and locked it.

The girls walked to the main lobby to see that the boys were already down there, starting some preshots before they left for the club.

The guys looked up when they saw all the girls walking toward them.

"You guys ready to go?" They asked.

The girls latched on to the respected date for the evening; giving the indication that they were ready.

Mabel stood back slightly wondering maybe she would be the lone duck tonight, but that thought was instantly dismissed when she felt arms wrap around her waist and lips brush against her hair.

The young woman could only stand there as she caressed a hand against his arm.

The group arrived to club about an hour later. The darkly lit club had numerous dark lights everywhere with a huge bar in the back with a huge dance floor.

Mabel looked around to see that place was already packed with people ready to dance the night away.

She would've walked towards the dance floor to scope out the scene when she felt an arm grab her waist. Pulling her back to it's owner.

"We wouldn't want you to get separated from the group, and become left behind; would we, my pet?" The demon chuckled in her ear.

She shook her head roughly. Making an attempt to wiggle out of his arms.

But it was useless; Bill's grip was like iron.

"Anyone want to dance?" One of the girls asked.

Everyone in the group raised their hands and walked towards the floor.

Mabel was about to join them when Bill grabbed her hand.

"We're going to go sit by the bar for awhile." He said.

"But I wanna dance." The young woman protested.

"We have the entire night to do that... I want something to drink. I haven't had human alcohol in so long."

Mabel was scared at the thought of Bill drinking. What would happen if the demon was able to become drunk?

2 and a half hours later.

Mabel gripped her drink nervously as she stared at the demon before her.

His eye was wild with excitement as he downed his current drink in his hands.

Bill was crazy when he was normal, now he was crazy and intoxicated.

Mabel tried to grab his glass.

"Bill I think you need to calm down." She said as gently as possible. "I think you had to much."

Bill grinned sloppily at her.

"I'm a demon... I can drink as much as I want; and I won't feel the consequences!" He laughed.

"But you're still intoxicated; and you could get us all kicked out." She growled. "You'll ruin the evening for everyone."

"I wonder what would happen if I set this place on fire? I wonder if I should shoot a stream of energy at the bottles of booze over there. I wonder how fast the place would be engulfed in flames?"

Mabel cringed as she thought that the demon was actually considering doing that.

"You're not burning this place down!" She snarled, grabbing his fresh drink from his hand.

"Give me back my drink!" He gasped, as if she had committed the worst sin possible.

"NO!" She screamed, holding her own for the first time.

The demon laughed as he grabbed her.

"You're so cute when you're angry." He giggled. "Why don't I see this side to you more often?"

Mabel had no idea how to answer that. She had to calm to him down, otherwise he was going to become more and out of control.

"I'll kiss you if you promise to behave." She said, forcing a bubbly smile on her face.

Bill gave her a playful look.

"You will?" He asked.

"Uh huh..." She said, trying to keep the smile.

"Do it then..."

Mabel gulped as she gently pecked the demon on the lips.

The demon seemed to sober as he touched his lips.

"I was expecting the kiss to be longer, but it will do." He sighed.

"How did you sober up so quickly?" She asked.

"You keep forgetting, Shooting Star. I'm a demon, and the affects of alcohol wear off very quickly; almost if I never had any. Booze seems to be watered nowadays anyway." He sighed.

Mabel's eyes widened.

"YOU TRICKED ME!" She screamed. "YOU DID ALL THAT TO GET ME TO KISS YOU!"

"Well... I had to get you to come around somehow..." The demon said, giving her an innocent smile.

"You're... You're... You're despicable!" The brunette snarled, fuming.

"Shooting Star... If I didn't know any better, I would think you're mad at me." The insane demon, laughed.

Mabel was quaking with anger. Bill was playing a huge mind game with her and she was letting him win. Hell she had been letting him win since she allowed him to play his mind game with Dipper, and the boy had lost. She had to break the win.

Without saying a word, she spit in the demon's face.

She looked back to see the demon's start to flicker red.

"Did you just spit on me, you little cunt?!" He growled.

"You deserved it!" She growled.

"Mabel...? Bill...? What's going on...?" Chrissy asked, walking towards them. David was beside her glaring daggers at Bill.

Mabel didn't care anymore.

"Guys there's something I need to tell you... You see..."

She didn't even get to finish when Bill grabbed her arm as his eye turned blood red.

David saw it gasping.

There was something more to the man infront of them, wasn't there?

"I think it's best if Mabel and I leave now." Bill said, barely hiding the rage in his voice.

"Mabel isn't going anywhere with you!" David said, grabbing her.

The searing pain shot through his body, but he refused to let it overpower him as he pulled Mabel away.

Chrissy looked confused.

"Davey... What are you doing?" She asked.

"I know what you are demon!"

Bill looked shocked.

"How!? How did you know?!"

"I didn't, but something told me there was more to you than humanly possible; and that pain I felt is that the reason Mabel wouldn't let anyone touch her?! Did you place some mark on her that bound her to you?!"

Bill folded his arms giving the young man a rather condescending look.

"I'll give you credit where credit is do... You managed to figure what I was on you own."

"You're fucked in the head!" Chrissy growled.

"I know...!" The demon giggled.

Mabel stared in horror.

"None of this would be happening if I had just paid attention to the signs when he was tormenting Dipper..." She thought to herself. "If I did everything would be okay..."

"Mabel wants nothing to do with you, monster... So do her a favor is and just leave her be!" The dark haired man growled.

Bill slowly walked towards them.

"You really want to be the hero, don't you?" He asked, dangerously.

"Maybe we should just leave..." Chrissy said, quietly.

David stared intently at the demon, wondering if he should make a move or not.

"You know what...? You're not worth it! Come on let's go!" He growled.

The three started to walk away when Bill grabbed by the throat.

David had little time to react before he found himself being lifted off the ground by his neck. His windpipes closing by the second from the grip.

He started wriggling in the air to escape.

"PUT HIM DOWN!" Mabel screamed. Trying to loosen the demon's grip.

Bill briskly pushed her to the ground.

Chrissy just stood not knowing what to do or say.

Mabel looked around to see that everyone in the club seemed completely unfazed by what was going. They seemed to dancing and having a good while a person was being strangled in plain site.

What was going on?

"Can't...breathe..." David rasp, trying to pry the squeezing fingers off his throat.

Bill smiled as he roughly dropped him to the floor.

David coughed sporadically before he tried to pull himself up. But he felt the demon's shoe press roughly on his chest.

He cried in pain.

The demon lifted him back up gripping his arm.

"Why don't we finish this somewhere private." He laughed.

"NO!" Mabel cried, but when to reach them, they were gone.

Mabel dropped to her knees weeping when Chrissy tapped her shoulder.

"Mabel what's the matter she asked, almost like she had forgotten what just happened.

Mabel looked at her with disbelief.

"Bill just abducted David; you just saw it!" She cried.

Chrissy looked confused.

"I didn't see anything... I haven't even seen David for about an hour." She said.

"You guys were right here!" Mabel protested.

"No... I've been dancing... Are you feeling okay?" Chrissy asked.

"CHRISSY! DAVID COULD BE IN TROUBLE AND IT'S LIKE YOU DON'T CARE!" Mabel screamed.

"Mabel! I'm sure David's fine. Maybe he just went back early."

The brunette didn't know what to say.

"I'm going to dance. You want to join?"

Mabel screamed in frustration as she ran out of the club to find her friend.

Meanwhile in some dark alleyway, David had caved to his knees as he was gripping the horrid gash in his shoulder blade.

The wound was pretty bad and he was losing to much blood.

He looked up toward the blonde demon to see him lick the blood off his fingertips.

The dark haired boy cringed at the sight.

Bill smiled eerily as slowly walked towards him.

"You should have just minded your own business, little boy." He whispered. "You could have lived longer."

"People are going to be looking for me! You're not going to get away with this!" He growled.

Bill laughed.

"Oh don't worry about that! No one's going to find out what happened; as far as everyone will be concerned, you will have never existed."

David felt tears fall from his eyes at the thought.

"You can't do that!" He cried.

The was right in front of him. He looked down at the crying young man before he slashed his chest.

David rasped as blood splurted from the gaping wounds.

He fell backwards, his body shaking as he starting going into shock.

He looked into the demon's glowing eye as blood stained his once white shirt leaving a huge stain of red. His breaths becoming more and more haggard.

Bill bent down before placing one of his nails where the boy's heart should be.

"Oh yes I can!" He smiled before he stabbed him the boy in the heart.

David squirmed as he tried to break away, but his movements slowed and his vision began to dim. He finally stopped moving as his eyes dimmed with horror as he stared at his killer one final time. Then there was nothing.

Bill removed his finger from the wound as he licked his bloody hand, feeling very proud of himself.

A gasp caught his attention.

He looked up to see Mabel staring right at him. Her eyes were so frightened.

He walked towards her, giving her rather frightening stare.

She tried to form words but she was to horrified to speak.

He pulled her into his embrace.

"Forgive me, my love; but this was something that needed to be done. Don't worry though, come morning, nobody will even remember his name."

Mabel formed words with her mouth, but the sound wouldn't reverberate. She couldn't say anything. Her entire body was shaking and she couldn't cry.

She could only look up towards him with lost eyes.

The demon smiled down at her before he kissed her lips. Mabel didn't even try to fight him.

The two parted slightly as Bill used his power to incinerate the body. Nothing was left but ash.

Mabel looked on feeling nothing but helplessness and shame.

Bill put his gloves back on as he held out his hand for her to take.

"We should head back now. It's starting to get late." He said, quietly.

Mabel just stared into his ominous yellow orb, not knowing what she should feel anymore. She didn't know if she wanted to feel, anger, horror, disgust, sadness, anything."

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders.

"Let's go home, my pet..." He purred. "Everything will be okay..."

Defeated Mabel clung to his arm before the two of them walked back to her dorm in the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking to good now.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper makes a cameo in this fic. Warning this chapter is a little on the disturbing side.

Chapter 11

Mabel had been laying in her bed for several hours since she had returned from her traumatizing evening at the club.

The event was still fresh within her fragile mind.

David had figured out what was going on, but it was too little too late as Bill had attack the helpless young man, killing him.

To make matters worse, Bill had promised them that no one would remember that the boy had even existed once the morning came.

Mabel wanted to cry for her fallen friend, but no tears could come to her eyes, and no words could fall from her lips.

She tried to say something for the past few hours. She mouthed what she wanted, but no sound would come from her.

Mabel knew that the trauma was possibly so bad that she lost the ability to speak.

She shifted her head slightly as she tried to turn her body. Which was a lot harder since the demon was lying in bed with her. A ritual that had been normal for the past few weeks.

The only thing Mabel was grateful for was that Bill hadn't taken her virginity yet; but something in the back of her mind told her that he would take that from her in a manner of time. Once was that gone, she would have nothing.

"No..." She mouthed to herself, but it was only inaudible silence that very few people would understand.

Mabel felt a single tear slide down her cheek. Her eyes watched the ominous dancing shadows that moved around the darkness the cold autumn evening.

Her distraction was broken about five minutes later when she felt clawed fingers trail against the back of her sweatshirt.

Mabel forced her eyes to meet up with the demon's. She had the feeling that the demon had gotten bored and wanted to play.

"Are you still mad at me, my pet?" He asked, softly.

Mabel wanted to scream so many hateful things to him, but she barely the words...

"Yes..."

The demon sat up as he pulled the young woman into his lap, cuddling her.

"It was something that needed to be done... If I had let him live, he would've destroyed our bond. You don't want our bond destroyed do you?" He whispered, malevolently into her ear.

Mabel just stared at him blankly.

The creature holding her had wronged her and brother in so many different ways it wasn't even funny; and to think he believed she would want to share a bond between them? He truly was a psychopath.

She only responded by lowering her head.

Bill forced her head back to look at him.

"You're not thinking straight, Shooting Star. So I guess I can't hold that against you; but you wouldn't want to break the bond between us. Because if you were foolish enough to try... Well... I would have to do something horrible to you..." He said, giving her a horrifying smile.

Mabel felt her eyes widened at his expression. She felt words forming with her mouth, but no sound would emote anything that showed her fear and disgust.

She tried to form angry words but only one inaudible word escaped.

"Crazy..." She felt like an idiot.

Bill only laughed at her soundless voice.

"I think I like you much better this way..." He purred. "You're much more calmer."

Mabel felt something in her head click when she felt a fiery rage blaze in her hazel eyes.

She looked back up at the demon before she struck him across the face.

Not even waiting to see what his reaction was, Mabel started pounding her fists against, hoping she would cause him at least a smile amount of pain and discomfort.

She let years of frustration and anger she felt for the demon in all of her punches. Anger for breaking her bond with her brother. Anger for manipulating him until he had to be locked away. Anger for forcing her to live a lonely life throughout the rest of her youth. Anger for causing Stan to drive himself to suicide. Anger for isolating her more and more from the world that she was desperately trying to cling to.

Mabel suddenly felt her punches become weaker. She was getting no satisfaction from any of this. If anything it was only making her feel even worse.

Tears started spilling from her eyes until she finally laid her head against his chest, letting her tears soak his shirt.

Arms wrapped around as she felt clawed fingers gliding in her hair.

She weakly looked up at him.

"Are you done now, my pet?" He whispered, soothingly.

She nodded, her head still on his chest.

Bill grabbed some of her hair before her he used his clawed fingers to comb through her soft hair. Mabel was rather surprised by this sudden coarse of action, but the feeling of someone combing her hair had always soothed her. The last time she had her hair combed was when she was about five years old. She remember that when she was sad or sick, her mother would gently comb her hair until she felt better. It was there special time together.

Mabel tried in vain to hide the small smile forming on her face. She was loving this, but she didn't want the demon to know that. Only he could simply read her mind to know what she was thinking; and the chuckle coming from behind her told her that he already knew.

The brunette continued to sit there as the demon continued to play with her hair. After a good fifteen minutes, arms wrapped around her.

"Why won't you give me any attention, Shooting Star?" Bill mockingly pouted.

Mabel crossed her arms with a cold glare in her eyes, not even looking into his direction.

"There has to be something that get you to pay attention to me..."

The young woman still refused to acknowledge him.

"I'll let you talk to Pine Tree for a few minutes..." He purred.

Mabel eyes widened as she cautiously looked into his eye.

The blonde demon smiled as he got her attention.

Laughing slightly, he clenched his fist before it began to glow with blue flames.

He waved his hand slightly before a large blue flame appeared before them.

Mabel watched as the flame to show an of Dipper sitting in his cell with his straight jacket on.

She gasped in horror at the site of him. She would never fully get used to it.

"Pine Tree..." Bill called to the young man in the image.

To Mabel's surprise Dipper's head shot up when he heard the voice.

"B-B-Bill..." He asked, his voice raspy and unstable.

"Yes Pine Tree... I'm here..." He spoke soothingly.

"I-I-I h-h-have b-b-been v-v-very g-g-good." The young man said, his speech sounding completely broken.

Mabel almost burst into tears hearing it.

"I have a surprise for you." The demon smiled at his subservient doll.

"W-W-What i-i-is i-i-it?" He asked.

"Look who it is after all these years." The demon laughed, flipping his hair back. "It's your precious twin sister."

Dipper looked in Mabel's direction.

"Dipper..." Mabel could only mouth to her broken brother's image.

"M-M-Mabel...?" He asked, trying to process her face.

Mabel felt tears sliding down her cheeks as she rested her hand on the image. Even if she tried, she wouldn't be able to speak.

"D-D-Don't c-c-cry M-M-Mabel... I-I-It's o-o-okay... E-E-Everything i-i-is f-f-fine n-n-now." Dipper brokenly said, his smile seemed to remind her of a lost puppy.

Mabel hugged the image as she let out a silent sob. Dipper was beyond repair. There was nothing more she could do to help him.

"Say goodbye to Shooting Star, Pine Tree. It looks like those doctors are about to put you to bed."

Mabel violently shook her head as she caressed the flame, not wanting to leave her brother alone.

"I let you speak with him for a few minutes... That's was all the time I promised you could have..."

"No..." She mouthed, hoping he would give her a few more minutes with her brother.

The sound of doors opened when Mabel saw the nurse coming in.

"Time for bed Dipper." She said, gently.

The nurse quickly shot the syringe into the young man's leg. Almost instantly Dipper went limp as the two men came in and helped get Dipper into his bed. Once he was strapped in the nurse bade the boy goodnight before she closed the doors.

Dipper stared into his sister's eyes through the flame as sleep started to wash over him.

He gave her a loopy smile that didn't seem like him at all.

"B-B-Bye M-M-Ma-bel..." He slurred. Then he was fast asleep.

The image died away.

Defeated Mabel laid back down on her bed, resting her head on Bill's chest while crying into his shirt.

He gently stroked her hair.

"Shh... Hush now..." He purred into her ear.

He saw two hazel look up innocently at him.

He sat back up on the bed pulling the young woman up with him. He gently tilted her back to face before he softly kissed her lips.

Mabel didn't even try to fight back as she kissed him back. He had let her speak to her brother, it was only fair.

She continued to exchange the kiss before she planted some kisses onto his chest and neck.

Bill laughed at the sensation.

He started kissing her neck for a few minutes before her bit down into her soft flesh.

Mabel winced as the demon drank up some of her blood, but she knew it would be useless to fight him.

After a few minutes, Bill pulled his head back up, licking her blood off his teeth.

Mabel feeling lightheaded from the bloodless and feeling she gave the demon what he wanted laid back down on the bed wanting to sleep.

She gasped when she felt claws press against her with the danger of puncturing an artery if she moved the wrong way.

"There is still reluctance in your actions, my pet. Why must you make things much more difficult then they have to be.

The brunette's body trembled with fear.

"I want you to stop fighting me. As soon as you do, then I can give you everything you could want."

Mabel swallowed back heart wrenched sobs.

He would only give her hearts desires if she gave him her free will. She had to surrender.

She felt her blood freeze as she felt the demon bite down on her shoulder. Letting the blood flow freely.

"There's no escaping from me, little one" He malevolently purred, kissing her bitten shoulder. "Surrender..."

Mabel tried to pry him away, but he only laughed wickedly as he continued to hold his crying pet.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Breath in...

Mabel could feel herself delving deeper into her despair as the days passed on.

Breathe out...

She had to behave like everything was normal and nothing had happened; but what was normal when one of your friends was murdered, and no one even remembered or cared?

Breathe in...

And for the record, was it normal when you couldn't even say a fucking word; and the only one who understood what you were feeling was the one was tormenting to you? Telling you that you were theirs and that you couldn't escape.

Breathe out...

So many thoughts and questions floating through the young woman's head, but nobody could answer them for her. Not her parents, not her brother, not her teachers, not her friends... Nobody could help her. She was alone to suffer in the cold darkness with no light at the end for her to reach.

Mabel leaned against the wall of the shower as she got ready for another day.

The morning used to be one of her favorite things. Getting up with a big bowl of sugary cereal and a large shot of Mabel juice would always help her start a bright new day.

But that had been years... Fucking years since she had felt that sort of happiness in the morning.

Now she dreaded getting up in the morning... She hated having to live another day in this lonely hell called life; and it was all thanks to him.

He ruined her life... He destroyed what made her and what her brother were... It wasn't fair.

She rinsed the shampoo and soap off her body; welcoming the soft hot water on her skin as it rinsed away the excess.

Showers were one of the very few things she still seemed to enjoy. The feeling of the hot water dancing against her skin until she was clean always a sense of comfort. Something that was so hard to find these days.

With her shower finished, Mabel turned the water off before wrapping the towel around her body and walked back to her room.

Back in the safety of her room, Mabel put on her undergarments before looking out herself in the mirror.

She didn't like what she saw...

Mabel had lost too much weight, giving her an almost stick thin appearance.

Her normally luscious curly hair was now dull and flat, and her usually rosy face was now frighteningly pale.

Tears flowed her cheeks when she saw herself in the mirror.

She hated the worn out looking girl in the mirror. She wasn't supposed to look like this, she was supposed to be happy and vibrant. Now cold and lifeless.

She walked to her drawer pulling out a emerald green sweater with a grey cloud on it.

She put it on staring at her herself in the mirror.

It hid her skinny body, that was good at least. She didn't want people hounding her about her weight.

She opened another drawer before pulling out a pair of dark grey jeggings carefully slipping them on.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She looked just the same as she always did; even if she didn't feel the same.

Mabel put on some of her make up as she tried to see if she could say any words.

She could feel herself moving the words she wanted, but like always, no sound would come from her mouth.

She kept trying, but only one inaudible line escaped her mouth.

"Help me..." She whispered, silently.

Realizing that nothing was going to change, Mabel put her flats on before grabbing her coat and purse before walking out the door to work.

Mabel was grateful that she reached the store before the rain started pouring.

She opened the door to see all of the workers greet and nod to her as she went in the back to put her things away.

She walked back to the front to see Gideon looking at her, smiling sadly.

"Hey Mabel..." He said, quietly.

Mabel only nodded.

"How... How've you been?"

Mabel could mouth the words...

"Fine..."

Gideon frowned.

"Ma-Mabel...? Are you okay...?" He asked.

"Yes..." She only mouthed.

"Mabel...?" Gideon could feel his heart start to crack in two. "Can... you speak...?"

Mabel shook her head with glassy eyes.

The younger boy used all the strength he had to swallow back the sob coming up his throat. His little marshmallow was fading into the darkness right in front of him, and there wasn't a thing he could do to help her now.

"Mabel... How could you let him do this to you?" The boy cried.

The young woman looked at the ground, avoiding his eyes.

"MABEL! MY DUMPLING! I CAN'T...!" Gideon broke down crying as he ran to hug her tightly, ignoring the pain that rushed through his body as he held her.

Mabel welcomed the hug, even if it only lasted for a few minutes.

The white haired young man whispered in her.

"I'm going to fix this Mabel... I don't know how, but I promise I'm going to fix this. Okay...?"

The brunette just nodded her head.

Gideon let her go, looking shaken from the pain.

"Okay...?" He whispered, nervously. He walked away to finish setting up.

Breathe in...

Mabel could feel the world around her tighten as the day began to pick up.

Breathe out...

Numerous customers would randomly come up asking where numerous things were and how much they cost; but all the poor girl could was simply point to where a certain item could be, locate the tag and show them the price, or just shrug her shoulders not knowing what to do or say.

Breathe in...

All of the other girls at the store would talk about what they were going to do that evening and where the best places to go into the city.

Breathe out...

She wanted so bad to join them in the fun, but when you can't speak... that's kind of a problem.

Chrissy walked over to her.

Breathe in...

"Hey sweetie, how you feeling?" She asked, gently.

"Breathe out...

Mabel shrugged her shoulders.

"The girls were all talking about having a girl's night out... You in?"

Mabel smiled.

The thought of a girl's night out seemed to make her happy. She could have a whole evening with her girlfriends without any distractions.

She nodded in excitement.

Chrissy grinned.

"Great! I'll let the girls know!" She ran off.

The brunette felt a calm breath flow through her nostrils.

An evening with the girls, it had been a while since she had a ladies night out.

The rest of the afternoon seemed to fly by rather quickly.

Mabel felt her herself smiling the whole time and she couldn't feel herself whisper inaudibly, but perfectly.

"Girl's night out... Girls night out..." She felt her bubbly nature, return once again.

The young woman finished her duties before she went into the back to get ready to leave. She traded her green sweater for a fuzzy blue one the hung off her left shoulder, putting silver hooped earrings in her ears.

She walked out to the floor to see the girls conversing by the cash registers.

"You ready, girl?" Chrissy asked.

Mabel nodded vigorously.

"Well then let's not waste anymore..." The girls stopped before they stared behind Mabel.

She looked at them curiously.

'I think someone's here to see you." One of the girl's sighed.

Breathe in...

Mabel felt her body jerk as she felt those familiar uninviting arms wrap around her waist, with kisses being planted in her soft hair.

Breathe out...

"Help me..." She silently cried, but no one could hear her message.

"You came to meet up with Mabel after work?" Chrissy asked.

Bill smiled in his charming Cheshire way as the girl's swooned.

"I wish my boyfriend would do that for me... He doesn't even hold the door open for me." A girl growled.

Breathe in...

Mabel looked at her friends with helpless eyes.

"We were going to have a ladies night out, but would like to join us?" Another girl asked.

Bill chuckled.

"I would love to, but I feel like staying in tonight, don't you Shooting Star?" He asked.

Breathe out...

As far as Mabel was concerned, Bill could've jumped off a cliff for all she cared. She wanted to go out... She needed at least one night away from him."

She shook her head no.

Breathe in...

Bill stared at her dead in the eyes, flicks of red sparking if you looked closely.

"But I want to stay home..." He whined.

Breathe out...

She shrugged her shoulders. Not caring whatever the hell he wanted to do...

She walked over to the girls to join them for their evening.

The demon stared in shock that the young woman actually got bold.

He relaxed his face into a smile.

"I'm sorry... I guess you ladies want a night to yourself... I'll go do my own thing."

"That's to bad... Well let's go ladies." Chrissy said as the girls walked out of the store.

Mabel walked with them when she heard Bill's voice purring in her head.

"I'm going to make your night miserable, my pet..." He laughed.

She shut her eyes to block him out.

Dinner was the most tedious two hours of Mabel's life. Throughout the entire meal, Bill was constantly harassing her within her mind.

"When are you coming home...? This bed is so lonely without you..."

Breathe in...

"I'm bored... Why don't you ever want to play with me..."

Breathe out...

"Are you going to bring me back something? I may be a demon, but I like to eat too sometimes."

The girls were laughing and having a great time while Mabel sat there, gripping her chair as her knuckles turned white.

She was getting no joy out of this evening, he wouldn't let her.

"Are you mad at me, my pet... I think you are..."

Breathe in...

Tears were threatening to leave her eyes as the tension grew and grew.

"Why can't you leave me alone, for five minutes?" She thought to herself.

Breathe out...

"Shooting Star... Why aren't you responding to me... It's hurting my feelings..."

Breathe... in...

Mabel sat there alone and confused.

Breathe...

She clutched her hair as tension finally became to unbearable to take.

"Come home, my pet... I'll make everything better again..." Cruel laughter echoed in her head when her tormenter saw he won.

Mabel absently dropped some money on the table before she ran as fast as she could back to the dorms.

She went inside her room to see Bill sitting on her bed, with what looked like a wine bottle.

"You came back!" He grinned, psychotically.

Mabel angrily ripped her shoes off throwing them at the demon.

"Okay I admit that was pretty low and I'm sorry..."

Mabel looked unnerved.

Bill laughed.

"Who the hell am I kidding?! I'm not sorry at all...!"

Breathe in...

Mabel looked at him glassy eyes.

Bill softened his smile.

"Come on, Shooting Star... Come and lie down with me..."

Mabel just stared at him, not wanting to move from her spot.

"No one's coming to save you, my pet. The sooner you get that thought out of your fucking mind, the better off you will be..." He taunted her.

Breathe out...

The demon patted his gloved hand on her bed again.

"Come and lay with down with me..." He ordered a bit more harshly.

Breathe in...

"No..." She mouthed silently.

Bill extended his hand out, locking the door to her room.

Mabel tried opening the door, but knew he was keeping her trapped in here.

"Are you going to continue to fight me?" He asked, his eye flashing red slightly.

Breathe out...

The young woman let out a silent sob as she shook her head.

She didn't waste anymore time as she sat on her bed.

Bill laughed as he wrapped his arms around her frail body.

"Why must you continue to fight me? You know that I will win."

Mabel clutched her hair as she tried to scream. But you can't scream when you don't have a voice.

Bill roared his eye as opened the wine bottled, pouring the blood red liquid into two wine glasses.

He handed one to her.

"Let's have a drink..." He purred.

Mabel looked at her glass.

The smell of the wine was nice and sweet, taunting her to drink it.

The two drank down the liquid.

Bill finished his in one swig. While Mabel sipped hers slowly.

She was about to pull the glass from her lips when Bill gently tipped her glass for her to finish the dulling drink.

He wouldn't pull his hand away until she finished the last drop from her glass.

She was starting to feel more tired.

She pulled her feet up on the bed.

Bill followed suit as he rested his back on the wall, while he rested the young woman in his arms against his chest.

Mabel simply turned on her little tv to some late movie, just to keep the silence from driving her mad.

Breathe in...

Mabel continued to lay on her bed as she tried to distract herself from everything that was upsetting her.

She reached under her bed to pull out her knitting needles.

Maybe a new sweater would distract for awhile.

Bill noticed the needles.

"Make me a sweater..." He whined.

Breathe out...

Mabel stared, he didn't deserve one of her sweaters; however, if she refused he was only going to annoy her or get angry.

She pulled out some black and yellow yarn.

Mabel spent the rest of evening knitting the demon a sweater.

Every now and then he would take a swig from the wine bottle before he brought the bottle to her lips, forcing her to take one.

Breathe in...

The wine was involuntarily calming her down, and that was scaring her.

She tried to keep her head clear as she worked indigently on the sweater.

It was close to midnight once Mabel finished the sweater.

She handed Bill the oversized yellow sweater with black sleeves. In the back was a large eye.

The demon grinned with delight as he pulled the sweater on over his dress shirt.

With the sweater on, he cuddled his pet in his arms. Her body relaxing as she felt the soft fabric brush against her skin.

Breathe out...

"Thank you, my pet..." He purred, nuzzling her neck.

Mabel only leaned her head against his chest wanting to fall asleep.

Bill looked down at her.

"What's the matter...? Are you getting tired...?" He whispered, kissing her lips.

Mabel didn't even resist as she kissed him back; wanting to close her eyes.

Breathe in...

She groggily pulled herself out of bed to change into her night clothes, before flopping back down on the bed.

Bill snapped his fingers before changing into some yellow and black pajamas.

Breathe out...

The demon looked down to see the brunette had fallen asleep in his arms, feeling her soft breaths on his chest.

He pulled the blanket the blanket over them, laughing quietly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dipper shows up again briefly

Chapter 13

Mabel felt herself waking up in the middle of the night to feel her buzz had faded away.

She shifted a little to see that she was under her blankets while Bill was holding her in his arms; and from the look of things, it looked he had fallen asleep, or was just faking sleep.

The demon loomed over at all times. Even when she went to class or work, she could feel his gaze upon her; never letting her have a moments peace. He wouldn't allow that, he wanted to be sure that she wouldn't attempt to run away.

Mabel swallowed a sob back down her throat as she thought her entire predicament.

She needed to get away from the demon, just for a couple of hours.

If he was asleep, she could try getting away, just for a few hours.

Gently rising up, Mabel delicately pried Bill's arms off of her arms before wrapping them around her pillow.

Once she was sure the coast was clear, she quickly grabbed her coat and quietly walked out the door.

It was about thirty minutes later when Mabel found herself walking up to a small diner that was located not to faraway from the campus.

She walked in to see a rather large crowd for two in the morning.

She sat down at the empty booth.

A waitress came up to her holding a pot of coffee.

"Coffee, dear?" She asked.

Mabel only nodded.

The old woman poured some coffee into her cup, before handing her a menu.

"You ready to order?" She asked.

Mabel nodded.

"What would you like?"

Mabel tried to say what she wanted, but only silence came from her mouth, barely mouthing words.

Realizing she wasn't going to get anywhere, Mabel pointed to a plate of pancakes on the menu.

"Maple Syrup?" The woman asked.

Mabel nodded.

"All right then, dear. I'll bring it for you in a bit." The woman smiled before walking off.

Once she was gone the young woman looked out the window.

It wasn't the first time Mabel had snuck out to a diner by herself in the middle of the night.

She actually had a habit of doing this frequently when she was in high school. On the night's she was the most lonely, she would sneak out of her home to go to the local diner a few blocks away from where she would live. All she would do was just there, order a plate of pancakes and just sit there for several hours just staring out the window.

It was nights like this where she would think of Dipper of Stan the most.

She would to imagine what life would be like if Dipper was still with her; and if the two of them would be allowed to visit Gravity Falls once again.

She would imagine that she and Dipper would still be as close as they ever were. She would imagine them going on many more adventures. She imagined that the two of them would have gone to same college, sticking together no matter where theirs lives would take them.

She imagined maybe moving back to Gravity Falls one day. She imagined things would have been great.

And then the fantasy would fade away... Leaving the grey reality.

She couldn't get those images of Dipper out of her head.

Her brother... Her best friend... Everything about was broken now, even his speech was broken. No matter what she could have done for him now, it wouldn't be of value. Dipper couldn't be fixed.

It seemed the only place Mabel could see and talk to her brother was in her imagination. The two would be twelve again, sitting in their attic bedroom of the mystery shack. Talking about what their lives could've been.

Mabel closed her hazel eyes as she imagined herself back at the mystery shack.

The image appeared clear as day. Mabel was a child again, lying in her bed wearing her old purple nightgown. Next to her was Dipper in his bed looking at her.

"Mabel...?" He asked.

"Bro bro..." She whispered, finding she could speak again.

"Yeah Mabel... I'm right here..."

Mabel sighed with content as Dipper stared at her.

"What are you thinking about Mabel?" He asked.

Mabel felt tears start to fall from eyes.

"About how things should have been..." She whispered.

Dipper nodded sadly.

"Dipping sauce?"

"Yeah?"

"What's it like... In that hospital...?"

Dipper looked away.

"I don't know... I'm usually in a straightjacket half the time; and half the time I don't even notice how much time has passed. I guess that can't be helped. I did brutally murder of bunch of people. I'm deemed to be a danger to myself and others."

"That wasn't your fault Dipper! It's my fault! I should've seen the signs! I should've known what Bill was doing to you!" Mabel sobbed.

Dipper ran out of bed to hug her.

"No Mabel... It's my fault... I should've listened to Grunkle Stan. I never should've went on about our summer in Gravity Falls. It only made things worse. You did what any normal person would have done. You wanted to keep things as they were. I didn't... And Bill knew that... He knew that and he used that against me. I deserved what I got. I got so many people killed." Dipper sobbed.

"Dipper..."

The door to the attic flung open revealing Stan standing in the doorway.

"Is everything all right in here?" He asked.

"Grunkle Stan!" Mabel sobbed, so happy to see him again.

Stan felt tears slid down his cheeks.

"It looks everyone is all here..." He smiled sadly. "For right now..."

"What do you mean right now?" Mabel now.

The image faded away before Mabel found herself back in her normal age, and to her horror she saw that Dipper was kneeling before her in his straightjacket.

"M-M-Mabel... W-W-Why d-d-did y-y-you l-l-let him d-d-do t-t-this t-t-to m-m-me?" He demanded in his broken speech.

"D-D-Dipper I..." She found she was losing her voice again.

"You did this to me...! YOU FUCKING BITCH!" He screamed in his speech suddenly returned to normal.

Mabel tried to cry to him, but nothing would escape from her mouth.

Dipper slapped across the face.

"I've sacrificed everything for you; and you've nothing for me in return! And thanks to you... I have to rot away in that patted cell for the rest of my life!"

"Dipper..." She mouthed.

The boy stared at her with broken glassy eyes.

"I can't escape him no matter how much I try... But it's not that easy when he comes to be in the night... He told me you think I'm unfixable... I was never broken Mabel! I'm trapped in this hell being pumped on medicine I don't need! You don't know what I've been through these last six years!"

Mabel kneeled down next to him, resting her hand on his face.

"I didn't mean to call you a bitch..." Dipper sobbed. "Time just hasn't been kind to me... But I don't think it was kind to any of us."

Mabel hugged him tightly.

"But I like it here... I'm safe from harm... I can't hurt anyone... It's cozy..." The young man grinned, sounding so faraway.

The young woman let out a silent sob.

Bill had completely destroyed her brother. It seemed like he really didn't know what he was even talking about anymore.

"Tell Bill I've been very good... Tell him I learned my lesson... We should have never gotten in his way... We have to be punished Mabel, we did this to ourselves."

Mabel sobbed as she continued holding Dipper, the boy started laughing insanely as the world around him faded away.

"You can't runaway Mabel..." Dipper laughed before vanishing. "You can't runaway."

Mabel felt her head shoot up when she noticed her body was covered in sweat. She looked out from the corner of her to see the waitress staring.

"Are... Are you all right, dear...?" The woman asked, looking at the sweating girl.

Mabel looked up at her, not sure what to say.

She nodded.

"The woman sighed.

"Well that's good at least..." She handed the girl her bill.

"Have a great night now..." She walked away.

Mabel looked to her right and noticed the large steak knife.

An idea started popping into her mind.

She placed some lose bills on the table before she walked out of the diner.

Mabel slowly climbed the stairs of her dorm before she found herself creeping towards the door to her room.

She quietly opened the door, hiding the knife in her coat.

She crept inside when she noticed Bill was still on her bed, but she could see his glowing eye star right into hers.

He gave a frightening smile.

"What's under your coat?" He asked, sweetly.

"Mabel shook her head.

"Oh come on, let me see..." He whined.

She had to do something to distract him.

She carefully strutted toward him before she started kissing him.

The demon kissed her back.

Mabel tried to keep the knife hidden and off topic as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Bill wrapped one arm around her arm, but the girl didn't have enough time to react when she felt his other arms go inside her coat and retrieve the knife.

The demon pulled away slightly, holding the deadly cutlery.

"Oh so now this is interesting..." He mused. "Shooting Star... If I didn't know any better, I would've thought you were going to stab me."

The poor girl breathed deeply.

Bill sighed before he jammed his clawed finger into her shoulder blade.

Mabel silently cried out as the pain shot through her and the blood oozed down her shoulder.

"And after what happened to your little friend, you still won't let up..." He sighed.

Mabel cried as she tried to get the finger out of her shoulder.

Bill only twisted his finger, causing more pain.

"What am I going to do with you, my pet? Am I going to have to kill another one of your little friends?"

Mabel's eyes widened at the thought; but she was convinced she would be better off if the demon killed her, like he claimed he would."

Bill laughed as he removed his finger from the wound, healing it with his power.

"I couldn't kill you, Shooting Star... I wouldn't have even let you try to kill yourself had you tried."

The young woman stared at the demon in repulsed horror.

She hated him with every fiber of her being. He destroyed everything that made her and brother what they were; and the worst part about the whole situation was that the demon was getting away with it.

"The only person you're hurting is yourself, my pet." The demon purred into her ear. "The sooner you realize that, the sooner you'll be better off."

Tears slid down her cheeks, the demon was treating this like some twisted game.

A twisted game she was slowly losing.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

Mabel was pacing around her bedroom in the cloudy morning light.

She couldn't take it anymore.

She couldn't bear to be Bill's plaything anymore.

It was getting worse and worse as the days went on; and it wouldn't be longer until... The demon would want to... Mabel cringed at the thought.

He had taken her brother... He had taken her freedom... He had taken her pride and her ability to speak... But he would NOT take her innocence. That was the only thing that she had left; and if she lost that, then what the fuck to did she have left.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

No matter how many times she looked in the mirror the site constantly scared her. She looked like a completely different person, and that scared her.

What happened to the bubbly girl she used to be when she was little? Why did she have to leave? Why couldn't she escape this never ending nightmare?

Mabel jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

She walked cautiously toward the door.

"Who...?" Mabel could barely mouth.

"Mabel...? It's Gideon... Are you in there?" He asked, sounding worried.

She only stood there, not moving.

"Mabel...?!" He cried out.

Nothing.

"I can see your shadow underneath the door!" He said, sounding a little annoyed.

She didn't move.

"Please, my dumpling... Please open the door." He begged.

Mabel cringed at his pet name for her, but she didn't open the door.

"I'm not leaving until you open the door, Mabel." He said, firmly.

The young woman finally gave in as she opened the door.

Gideon almost burst into tears when he saw her. He hadn't realized how thin she had become.

"Marshmallow... I..."

Mabel held her hand up as she smiled sadly.

Gideon grabbed her hand.

"Come on, we're going outside for awhile. You need some sun."

Mabel only complied as she grabbed a sweater a followed the younger boy outside.

The two walked for awhile before they found themselves walking through the city square.

"Mabel... I didn't know how bad things really were." The white haired teen sighed. "I wish I could have seen the signs sooner."

Mabel carefully reached out to pat his arm. She watched as his face twist in pain as they made contact. Guilt caused her to move her hand back.

Gideon looked into her glassy eyes before he grabbed her hand, not caring if he was in agony.

"I don't care if it hurts like hell, I won't let that demon have power over you!" He growled.

Mabel only shrugged.

The boy's eyes softened before he gave her a serious look.

"Mabel... I've been thinking hard about this; and I think I might have a plan..." He paused for a moment. "... We're going to runaway."

Mabel started crying as she shook her head. She knew that if she tried to run Bill would hunt her down. Hell he was probably listening to their conversation right now.

Gideon frowned slightly as he pulled out some sort of card with Japanese wordings on it.

"Bill may be a powerful demon, but he is still a demon... I did some research and these ancient Japanese scripts are said to keep demons away. From what I've seen, Bill hasn't come near me since I've had these, I don't even know if he even has the ability to read my mind if I have this in possession."

Mabel just stared.

"I have a chance, Mabel... I have a chance to get you faraway from Bill as possible. I have an opportunity to prevent that demon from really hurting you." Gideon explained, looking hopeful.

Mabel looked down at the ground.

The boy squeezed her hand tightly.

"I know your frightened, but you have to trust me... I think this can work, but you're going to have to meet halfway."

Mabel continued looking at the ground; the thought of running away from Bill was so pleasing, she could be free. Yet could she really escape from the demon? Could she runaway without him trying to catch her?"

"So Mabel... Do you want to runaway...?" He asked.

Mabel nodded, feeling hope again after so long.

Gideon smiled.

"That's great... But we have to be very careful when we do this... I have made some calls already; so we won't be going alone, but we still have to be very careful about this, because even if he isn't able to come near us, he still is will have the power to watch us, and as I said I'm sure if he can still read our minds or not."

Mabel cringed at the thought.

Gideon moved closer, speaking very quietly.

"Here's what you need to do... You need to head back to your dorm and pack up everything that you will need. Once your done, wait until dark comes and come to my dormitory. You can spend the night there. First thing at dawn the group I have arranged for this will come and pick us up. From there we're just going to go wherever we feel is safe; but we can't still here. We can't take you back to Piedmont, and we sure as hell can't go back to Gravity Falls. Those will be the first places Bill will looks for us."

Mabel nodded, showing that she understood.

Gideon sighed.

"All right then... We'll have to part ways from here. Otherwise he might suspect something if he's trying to watch us."

The young woman nodded as she started to head the other way.

"Mabel!" Gideon cried out, one last time.

She looked back at him.

He handed her the script.

"No matter what happens, never let this out of your possession. If you do... Then Bill will be able to come after you; and then I don't know what will happen if he does."

Mabel breathed deeply at the thought.

"I'll see you at sunset." Gideon waved before heading home.

Mabel as casually as she could attempted to walk home. She didn't want to run as felt she would look suspicious.

After a about a half an hour of walking Mabel returned to her dorm before she cautiously slipped into her room.

She looked around to see no sign of Bill anywhere. Well that was a good sign at least.

She pulled out her pink ski bag before she started packing everything she would need for her 'trip'.

Sweaters some leggings and warmer pants, some pajamas, toiletries, make up, anything that was a necessity.

Once she was done packing up her things, she sat the bag under her desk covering it with a blanket.

She then sat on her bed, staring at the door, holding the script as if her life depended on the little piece of paper.

Mabel tried taking deep breaths as she sat in the silence of the room. She would be escaping soon. Soon she would be rid of the demon and he wouldn't be able to come near her. The thought made her smile, but she was still frightened.

Did the script really work at all? What if Bill could still come after her?

She shook the bad thoughts out of her mind before she rested her head on the bed deciding to take a nap before she sunset. She doubted she would be sleeping tonight from fear.

More hours passed before Mabel opened her eyes. She looked out the window to see the sun was setting in the sky.

It was almost time to go, but she found herself frowning.

What was she going to say to Chrissy? What was she going to say to her friends and teachers? Worst of all, what was she going to tell her parents?

She promised her mother she would come home if she was in trouble, and the sad part of this whole thing was, she was in huge trouble; and she wasn't coming home or telling them where she was running to. What were they going to say when they found out she ran away?

Tears fell from her eyes from thought. She may have been distant from them, but they still were her parents; and she was completely abandoning them.

Mabel jumped when she heard a knock at the door.

She opened it to see Chrissy standing there, dressed for what appeared to be a night of going to the club with the girls.

"Hey sweetie, you okay?" She asked.

Mabel only shrugged.

"Why aren't you ready? We were going to go to the club tonight." Chrissy said.

Mabel had completely forgot about that, but she knew she wouldn't be going to the club. This was probably the last time she was going to see Chrissy again.

Mabel shook her head.

"What? You're not coming?" She asked.

"No..." Mabel mouthed.

Chrissy looked disappointed before she smiled.

"That's too bad, it won't be the same without you there?"

The brunette smiled sadly.

"Well then... We'll have breakfast tomorrow morning before work okay?" The blonde smiled.

Mabel tried to nod before she hugged her friend tightly. Silently saying goodbye to her, silently morning for her boyfriend that she would think never existed.

Chrissy cringed by the odd pain she felt but smiled as she pulled back.

"Don't worry about it Mabel... The girls and I will still have fun..."

She turned to walked away.

"See you tomorrow Mabel." She smiled disappearing down the hall.

"Goodbye..." She felt herself rasping out loud.

Hers eyes widened when she saw that her voice had returned.

Mabel waited a few more minutes until she was sure that the coast was clear.

When she was sure, she grabbed her bag and her coat before closing the door behind her and walking down the stairs.

She stepped out into the clouding darkness, heading in the direction of where Gideon's dorm would be.

Mabel had kept up her walk for about fifteen minutes when she noticed how empty the streets were.

The air around her was freezing cold and the everyone seemed to be inside trying to keep warm from the cold night. This part of the city seemed completely abandoned. The thought frightened her.

But what really scared her was this morbid feeling she had in the back of her mind.

Something was wrong...

Something was following her...

Mabel continued walking as she felt the air around her become more and more sinister.

Feeling visibly frightened now, Mabel tried to find her script to give her some assurance that she was safe.

But she couldn't seem to find it anywhere.

That's when she realized, she had left it on her bed.

And she was too faraway to go and retrieve it.

Laughter echoed around her.

She was vulnerable and alone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Looks like Mabel are going to try and run away... But it looks like Bill is not going to let that happen so easily...


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the climax of the story. Warning this chapter is a bit disturbing.

Chapter 15

Mabel felt her heart pounding in her chest as her eyes darted in every single direction of the darkness.

The script... She had forgotten the fucking script; and she knew it was more than likely that Bill had fully realized what was going on.

Mabel felt tears fall down her face as she kept walking. Even without the script she would still have to get to Gideon's, or at least try to.

The air felt so thick as she walked. Bill was hiding somewhere, waiting to pounce on her. He would never let her escape him, but she knew well that he was playing a game with her first.

She swallowed a sob as she started to turn her walk into a run. She ran as fast as she could through the streets. She needed to get out of the streets as soon as possible, or the demon was going to get her. Then again what did it matter anyway? He was just waiting to make his move. He had the advantage right now, and they both knew this.

Even then she still kept running until she saw a figure standing in the distance in front of her. She walked closer to see that it was demon blocking her path. Of course he was blocking her, she thought, who else could it have been?

Bill was gripping his cane with both hands as he looked deep into her frightened eyes. The smile on his face scared her even more.

He slowly came toward her.

"You've been a very bad girl, my pet." He purred in a rather sadistic manner.

Mabel started backing away.

"Where are you going with that bag?" He asked, that smile never leaving his face.

"I was... I was..." She didn't know what to say.

"I'm waiting..." He taunted. "Where are you going?"

"I was going to have a sleepover at Gideon's..." She lied.

"You despise him." Bill contradicted.

"We've come to an understanding. We decided to become friends again as long as he respects that I'm not romantically attached to him."

Bill laughed.

"You're such a poor liar that it's almost pathetic."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Mabel said, trying to keep her face straight.

She jumped when she felt the demon's hot breath on her neck.

"You're running away, aren't you?" He whispered into her ear.

The poor girl felt her body jerk violently at the sensation and tried to pull herself away. Only the demon grabbed her arm.

"You're actually going to leave me, aren't you?" He demanded, looking almost amused.

"I..."

Bill laughed again.

"There's no use in trying to lie to me Shooting Star, I know you're planning to runaway."

"I'm not!" She feebly protested.

"Then what do you call this?" He demanded.

Mabel let a sob, not even sure what to say anymore. She knew she had crossed the line with the demon, and he was going to hurt her one way or another.

The demon pulled her into his arms, his embrace was almost loving.

"It's my fault, my pet. I should have paid more attention to you then I should have."

Mabel didn't like where this heading.

"But now I see that I have to find a way to keep you here with me... I've tried being gentle, but it appears that I've only gotten the cold shoulder. I tried blending in with your friends, but you would have none of it; and that got one of them killed. I even let you speak to Pine Tree, but even that wasn't enough for you." He explained rattling off the past events to her.

"You're such a psychopath, it's not even funny!" Mabel said in repulse.

Bill grinned, showing her his sharp teeth.

"You knew this about me all this time, child. Why are you acting like this some sort of surprise."

"You ruined my life! I will never give you the light of day!" Mabel growled, finally having enough if the wicked game she was forced to play.

"Oh..." He asked, the smile dropping from his face instantly.

"I'm done playing your game anymore, Bill Cipher!" Mabel glared, pulling herself our of his grip. "I will run faraway from you that you won't even know where to find me."

Mabel looked at the demon who seemed to be at loss of words. She had been flustered and distressed to bite back at him.

"It seems you and I have been separated by a wall. We both seem to see things differently, but I just have to get you to shatter that wall that is separating you from me." He frowned as he tapped his chin.

"That wall is even thicker than you may realize!" Mabel snarled.

Bill grabbed the back of her head, forcing her closer to him.

"But even thick walls can easily be shattered." The toothy grin returning.

"I don't understand..." Mabel protested, her firm ground starting to shake.

"I know exactly how to shatter yours..." He purred, lowly.

"Wait what...?!"

Mabel didn't have a chance to react when she felt the demon bite down on her lips with his sharp teeth.

She let out a muffled scream as the coppery taste of her blood hit tongue. Desperately she tried to pull away, but the demon's held her in place.

After five agonizing minutes her released her, licking her blood off his lips.

"Your sick... Your sick..." She could only sob.

He laughed at her horrified look.

Mabel snapped back into composure at his laugh. It was a game. This was all a game to him. She could not let him win.

The young woman slapped him hard across the face. When she saw he was shocked by the slap, she grabbed her bag and took off running.

She silently prayed that the school dorm where Gideon lived was nearby.

Mabel cried out when she felt a wave of energy knock her to the ground.

She pulled herself up to see Bill flying towards her ready to pounce on her.

The demon leapt towards her. Mabel reacted by grabbing his cane using it to keep the demon from attacking her.

Mabel looked up at him through clenched teeth. Bill was looking down at her with his eye glowing in the dark. Glaring at her.

"You're making me mad, Shooting Star..." He growled, his voice starting to lower.

The young woman only growled at this before she kicked him in the gut.

The demon cried out in shock forcing him to back away.

Mabel quickly took off running, hanging onto her bag tightly.

"SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE!" The young woman screamed, hoping someone would come to help her.

But in the darkness Mabel could see the streets were empty and the buildings were all dark and abandoned. It seemed so surreal. Why hadn't anyone come to see what was going on? Wouldn't anyone see or hear their shouts and screams? Her struggle was happening right in the open; so wouldn't it be bound to attract anyone to her location?

Mabel was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't feel herself tripping and falling to the ground until a sharp pain shot up her ankle.

She looked back to see she had sprained her ankle that was quickly beginning to swell.

She tried to stand, but the pain of supporting herself caused her to fall back down. She cried bitterly, trying to keep again, but she couldn't stand, it was too painful.

She feebly started crawling, just wanting to keep herself moving.

She didn't even get ten feet ahead when she felt a large amount of weight start to press upon her. She was kept in place with Bill's body resting on top hers.

Mabel felt herself crying harder.

"Please stop..." She begged. Trying to move.

He laughed pulling his gloves off with his teeth.

"But I only want to hold you..." He purred, trailing his nails down her back.

"Please let me go... I'll do anything you want if you let me go..." She sobbed.

"But I've only just claimed you, Shooting Star..." He purred. "Everything is the way it should be; and we should do something to celebrate the moment."

"What are you are you...?" Mabel felt her words trail off when she felt something growing. Something that was growing within Bill's...

Mabel felt her blood freeze when she realized what it was.

She tried to kick the demon away, but he had already pinned her legs between his. She couldn't break free.

He was going to have his way with her, and there wasn't a thing she could do to stop him.

"I can feel your heart beating against me chest, Shooting Star. I can feel you're fear... I can feel you tremble."

Mabel only whimpered at she felt the demon kiss her neck.

"Don't be frightened, my pet..." He whispered, seductively. "I'll make you forget about everything. Soon everything will be perfect..."

The young woman sobbed, her body shaking violently.

"You and I will be together... Forever..."

Mabel closed her eyes as she felt Bill start to turn her over. She looked up to see him looking hungrily at her body.

"And now you'll be mine." He laughed.

The brunette closed her eyes waiting for him to have his way.

But nothing came but a grunt and the weight being lifted off her body.

She opened her eyes to see Bill gripping his shoulder with the ancient script being ripped off in anger. She looked ahead to see Gideon standing a distance away

"GET AWAY FROM HER YOU BITCH!" Gideon snarled.

Bill pulled himself up dusting off his jacket.

"Well it looks like someone couldn't have minded their own business..." He sneered.

"I'm not going to let you hurt!" Gideon snarled, holding up more scripts. "Not while I'm around!"

Bill snarled as he felt the scripts power forcing him to back away.

"You little worm!" He growled, lowly.

"I don't know how to stop you, but I can keep you away from us for as long as I can."

Bill kept backing away.

"You think an ancient script is only going to keep me away for so long?!" He demanded.

"For as long as it will take!" Gideon shouted back. "Oh by the way... I'm glad I called off that deal with you! Summoning you was the biggest mistake I could have ever made!"

Mabel ran back towards Gideon.

Bill looked at them smiling.

"I'll have to you credit, Gideon... You did put me at an impasse; but don't think that you've gotten the best of me. I'll be back for what I want..." He turned towards Mabel. "BUT UNTIL THEN I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!"

He started fading away.

"I'LL BE WATCHING YOU!"

His laughter echoed around them one last time before he vanished leaving them in the silent streets.

Gideon ran towards Mabel.

"Are you all right?" He asked.

Mabel breathed deeply as she calmed down.

"You saved me... If you hadn't come... I would've..." Her voice trailed off.

Gideon hugged her tightly.

"It's okay, my marshmallow." He smiled. "He can't come near you now."

"Thank you..." Mabel said, gently kissing his cheek.

Gideon put his hand to his cheek, touching it gingerly.

"You may never love me..." He said, silently to himself. "But I'll always love you..."

He looked towards the empty street.

"Come on... Let's head back to my dorm until morning."

The two slowly walked together in the lonely streets.

Not sure where lay ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mabel and Gideon are safe... For now...


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Mabel and Gideon sat on the front steps of Gideon's dormitory as the early morning sun began to rise.

The two had been silent after what had happened the previous evening. There really wasn't much to say.

They had been able to drive the demon away, but it wouldn't be very long until Bill came after them again.

In the meantime they would have to runaway before the demon made another move.

Mabel sat there in cold morning.

Her body still hadn't stopped shaking since last time.

How could blame her though? Bill had come very close into stripping her of innocence; but Gideon had saved her before the demon could do so.

Even then however, Mabel still couldn't touch people without any of them feeling such pain from her mark. The mark that still needed to be cleansed.

"Gideon?" Mabel asked in a tiny voice.

"Yeah...? His voice just as tiny.

"Where are we going?"

The teen lowered his head.

"I'm not sure... Just faraway from here I suppose."

"Gideon?"

"Hmm...?"

"Do you think our parents will be worried about us?"

Gideon lowered his head.

"I doubt mine will be." He laughed, bitterly. "Can't blame them, though. I mean I turned my mother into a wreck. How could she worry about me after I did that to her? If anything they'd probably be glad I was gone. I was a burden to them. A burden they will be relieved to get rid of."

Mabel smiled sadly.

"That's why I barely went back to Gravity Falls. Things were never the same; especially after what happened with Dipper. That town is my curse, a curse I have to live with for the rest of my life."

Gideon looked back at her.

"You think your parents will be worried?" He asked.

Mabel laughed, bitterly.

"I don't mine will either. After Dipper was taken away, they... they acted like he never existed. All of his things were taken out of his room; and his room was rented out not even a year later; and they were upset when I moved out here for college. My dad barely talked to me when I made that decision. I promised my mom I would come home if I was in trouble, but even with that, I haven't heard from them since I came out here."

Gideon smiled, bitterly.

"Now neither of us have anybody."

"I guess not..." The young brunette sighed.

The two looked up to see a large black van drive up to the building steps coming to a stop.

The engine remained running as the door opened revealing Pacifica, Robbie, Tambry and a man dressed in all black sitting in the drivers seat.

"Guys... What are you doing here?" Mabel asked, confused.

"We're here to get you out of here." Pacifica said as if were obvious.

"You too Robbie?" She asked.

"Yeah well... You did help him when we were younger; so I think it would be fitting if I returned the favor." The man sighed.

Tambry nodded.

"But then, who's the driver?" She asked.

The driver's door opened. The man got out and walked to greet her. To her complete surprise it was Stanley.

"Grand... Grandpa...?" She asked, shocked.

Stanley nodded.

"Yes, my dear. I'm here..." He spoke quietly.

Grandfather and Granddaughter stared at each other for several long moments before the two embraced each other tightly.

Stanley avoided the pain running through him as he hugged his grandchild.

"That bastard... I can't believe I let him do this to you!" He snarled under his breath.

"Yo Mr. Pines! Shouldn't we head out of here?" Robbie asked, from the van.

Stanley let Mabel go.

"The sooner the better." He sighed.

Mabel and Gideon packed there things into the trunk before the two climbed into the van.

Mabel sat next to Pacifica as the engine start roaring as the van pulled out of the school courtyard and onto the road.

The Pine girl stared out the window as she looked at the fading buildings as the van started driving God knew where.

"I'm free now..." She whispered, quietly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this long before a tale of Two Stan's so this was my original headcannon. The next story is going to explain the switch.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue will start setting up for the final part of the trilogy.

Epilogue

Mabel laid her head back as the van glided down the lonely highway.

The group had driving all day, but nothing horrible seemed to be happening during that time though.

Mabel would've tried to sleep in the van, but she was so frightened that the demon would try to enter her mind, that she decided to remain awake for as long as she could.

Gideon was staring absently outside the window, occasionally fiddling with his fingers. Mabel wasn't sure what he was thinking about, but it must have been something to take his mind off things.

Pacifica was reading several magazines while Tambry was texting on her smartphone.

Meanwhile in the front Robbie was in the front seat while Stanley was driving the car.

"Where are we?" The black haired man asked the driver.

"I'm not sure, but once we stop for gas, I'll ask where we are." The older man sighed.

"Do you think he'll show himself?" Robbie asked again.

"As long as we have those ancient scripts, he can't come near us." Stanley assured.

"How long can we run for?" Pacifica asked, looking up from her magazine.

"For as long as we have too..." Stanley only answered.

"What will he do if he does catch us?" Tambry asked, looking up from her phone.

Stanley sighed deeply before he spoke.

"He will... He will steal Mabel away and... kill the rest of us."

Robbie cringed from his seat.

"I don't like that thought..." He said, quietly.

The older man rested a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't either..."

Mabel stared at the group before speaking.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered.

Gideon turned to her.

"Why are you sorry?" He asked. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"But... I... Didn't see the signs... Could've of..." She sobbed.

Pacifica hugged her.

"It wasn't your fault, honey." She said, gently. "It was going to happen regardless."

"But... I..."

Mabel continued crying on Pacifica's shoulder as the blonde stroked her hair.

Tambry put her phone down and patted her shoulder.

Stanley looked the rearview mirror, trying to hold back tears from his cold green eyes.

Robbie sighed.

"Why don't we listen to some music for a little bit." He said, trying to lighten the mood.

He turned on the radio to a random station.

The music played around for a while as the group sat in silence however the music abruptly stopped replacing it with low screeching beep sound that repeated several times before what seemed like an emergency alert began to play.

"EMERGENCY... EMERGENCY... THIS IS AN IMPORTANT ALERT... THERE HAS BEEN AN ESCAPE FROM THE FRINGEWORTH MENTAL INSTUTION... I REPEAT THERE HAS BEEN AN ESCAPE FROM THE FRINGEWORTH MENTAL INSTUTION."

The alert continued.

"FRINGEWORTH PATIENT NUMBER 618 DIPPER PINES HAS ESCAPED... I REPEAT PATIENT NUMBER 618 DIPPER PINES HAS ESCAPED FROM FRINGEWORTH MENTAL INSTUTION... ALL AUTHORITIES AND CIVILIANS MUST EXERCISE EXTREME CAUTION... DIPPER PINES WAS LAST SCENE FLEEING FROM THE HOSPTIAL IN FRINGEWORTH ARIZONA... PATIENT WHEREABOUTS ARE UNKNOWN AT THIS TIME BUT IS CONSIDERED VERY DANGEROUS THEREFORE ISSUSING NATION WIDE ALERT... IF SPOTTED... CAPTURE HIM DEAD OR ALIVE... STAY TUNED FOR FURTHER DETAILS."

Robbie turned off the radio.

The entire van was silent. Nobody could say a word. What was there to say.

Mabel felt her blood run cold when she though she heard Bill laughter's ringing in her ears.

He was coming for her; and he was using Dipper against her.

Too Be Continued

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End! Thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> And that's starts off the prologue. Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
